The Uncertainty Of Love
by WWEslash84
Summary: Dean's dreams about Dolph causes him to fall head over hills for him but Seth buts in and causes problems. will Dean win him over?
1. Wet Dream

_"Get the fuck out of here."_

Dean hissed as Dolph didn't find him very intimidating. The blonde stood right in front of him, his eyes slowly studying his masculine frame. His gaze traveled back to Dean's face. His anger seemed to tease him a bit. Then again, it always did. Dean began to grow impatient, his eyes widening while he threw his arms out. The look on Dolph's face was almost emotionless, sadistic to be exact.

_"You know, you don't always have to be in character..."_ Dolph started.

_"I don't think you heard me the first time, so open up your fucking ears for me, okay? You ready? Get the fuck out of here!"_ Dean snarled.

_"Wow...harsh...I kind of like it."_ A smirk appeared on Dolph's face, his orbs, icy yet filled with lust.

_ "Actually, I really like it. Stay mad, I think you're sexier that way."_

Dean was speechless by his words, his lips part but no words came out. All he could do was take a few steps back, his eyes stayed on Dolph, completely plastered to him.

_ "Dude..."_ Dean breathed deeply as nothing else could be said about those shocking words that came from him.

_"Feels good to finally get some of my thoughts off my chest...I've got way more to get off..."_

Dolph took the same amount of steps as Dean, causing him to walk back, feeling his body hit the wall. Dean's head whipped from side to side as he realized he was stuck, turning back to see Dolph approaching him, within seconds, Dolph had him trapped with both of his arms on either side of Dean. Their eyes met in a silent stare off as Dean's heart began to race. Deep down, he had always doubted those new feelings toward Dolph. He could never understand. He didn't want to. There was something about him he seemed to excite him. That bleach blonde hair, them icy blue eyes, no. That smile.

_"Then fucking spill it..."_ Those exact words slipped.

Dolph arced an eyebrow, that lustful smirk grew.

_"Whoa... Already warming up to me huh?"_ He said, his voice so soft yet husky.

Dean fought the sudden weakness in his legs as his eyes would dilate. Dolph kept his eyes plastered to Dean's face, watching the blood rush to his face. That baby face. He wanted to be closer than ever to Dean, burst under him.

_"You gonna talk or what? Don't make me fucking wait for you"_ Dean Spat.

A break of air escaped Dolph's nose, getting Dean right where he wanted him. His temper turned him on, heating him to where he could break at any time.

_"I change my mind Dean...why talk about my feelings when I could just show you instead..."_ Dolph purred, moving his face closer to where their lips were just inches apart.

Dean huffed, turning his head away.

_"You must think you're really fucking slick...don't you? Your dick is going nowhere near my ass..."_ He snarled, attempting to shove the blonde away but Dolph grabbed Dean's hands, yanking him to the opposite side to where Dean was now in the same spot he was.

Dolph began to guide the Lunatic's hands slowly up his clothed torso. Their eyes met again, lustful, fiery, and passionate. The palms of Dean's hands moved repeatedly over Dolph's firm pecks, his nipples very noticeable to his touch. Dean was still angry for some reason, thus Dolph ate it up, suddenly caught off guard, Dolph winced in surprise, inhaling between clenched teeth as Dean had his buds, as sensitive in his grasp as he pulled, and squeezed so forceful. Those dimples appeared as he suddenly flicked at Dolph's nipples, lifting his leg up between the blonde's legs. A soft moan escaped Dolph while Dean's knee firmly brushed against his erection, the heat radiating from his manhood caused Dean to exhale deeply. His eyes slowly closed, His mouth slightly opened as Dean was losing control of himself. His urges grew rapidly and the lustful response's coming from Dolph made it even more difficult. He wanted him, needed him, and craved him. It wasn't long before Dean broke down, already having Dolph sitting on his bed, slowly peeling his shirt off as his eyes never left Dean, thus the Lunatic wasn't having it.

_"Just fucking take off your clothes, I don't need a cheap strip tease, I need to fuck you!"_ Dean hissed with impatience.

Dolph pulled the shirt over his head, dropping it on the floor, still fully focused on him.

_"Why rush? I can't drive you crazy...? I love it when you're sexually frustrated."_ He purred to the male.

It was at that moment when Dean realized that Dolph could always tell he was going through a dry spell even though he's never mentioned it to him. Dean was completely silent as he began to grit his teeth. A smile appeared on the blonde's face, so lustful, leaning back onto the bed as he kicked his jeans off, now wearing nothing but his boxer briefs. Dean's eyes instantly traveled to Dolph's full sized cock hidden under the light blue fabric. He felt weaker in his knees as it was clearly throbbing, a darker shade of blue was also visible inches under the hem where his length released pre cum. He was more than ready. Dean soon removed his clothes, being completely naked, his own cock a full sized and pulsating for attention. Dean's hungry eyes glared at Dolph as he was in no mood for games.

_"Take them off...now!"_ He demanded, and the blonde obeyed, pulling them off as his aching length sprung out in Dean's direction, tempting him as he could no longer keep himself under control, approaching him and falling to his knees.

This was something that Dolph wasn't expecting from him. His mind suddenly went blank as his whole body tensed, throwing his head back as Dean took every inch of Dolph's length, bobbing his head up and down. The cooling chills Dolph was feeling were almost as if he was being electrocuted. Dean went deeper with the blonde's swollen length, gagging slightly as he was slowly beginning to adjust to the intrusion in his throat, causing Dolph to lose it, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, his fingers clenched to the silky textured sheets, about ripping them from the mattress. His legs tightened along with the intensity of the pleasure Dean was giving him.

_"Fuck Dean! I'm going to fucking cum!"_ Dolph moaned loudly as he jerked his head back, his whole face was as red as blood, his body tensed, and his cock pulsated and hardened like stone, bursting his fresh load and filling Dean's throat, so bitter sweet.

Dean inhaled through his nose loud enough for Dolph to hear, gulping down every last bit of his release. Dean pulled away from Dolph's cock with one last suck, the smacking of his lips could be heard clearly. He looked up at the blonde, his eyes filled with lust, dazed in the intense feeling of ecstasy, studying his facial expression that obviously screamed satisfaction. It took Dolph a few minutes to regain his sanity as Dean patiently waited. Dolph's eyes then met his. That afterglow looked beautiful on him, Dean Thought, which he couldn't help but to smile, showing those gorgeous dimples. Dolph smiled as well, sitting up, reaching his hands to cup the lunatic's face as he planted a deep kiss so passionate that it lasted. Their tongues clashed in a loving but fierce fight, lips smacking against one another and moans so blissful that Dolph could not grow soft. The two part, their breaths heavy. Dean stood up slightly only to shove Dolph on his back as he crawled on top of him. Dean panted with total arousal, his nose pressed lazily against Dolph's as they tasted each other's breaths, and both completely dazed out if their minds. Their cocks rock hard and throbbing against one another as Dean thrusted his hips upward, teasing him, which drove him off the edge.

_"It's my turn..."_ Dean breathed, lifting himself off of the blonde, not breaking his gaze on him.

_"Ass in the air..."_ He demanded sternly, his voice so husky.

With that said, Dolph sat up, turning over as he held himself up on his hands and knees out of spite. Dean knew he was teasing him on purpose, frustrating him to the point of anger. Dean grabbed the male by the hair as he forcefully lifted Dolph off the bed, his knees still on the mattress. He slammed him back down, so quick, Dolph was unable to stop himself from using his arms to stop his face from being deeply planted into the soft mattress. His ass was now completely in the air just as Dean desired.

_"Fuck with me all you want Ziggler, I always get what I want."_ He was harsh, but with a touch of arousal.

Dolph suddenly found it hard to breathe as Dean had his face pushed into the thick comforter on the mattress. He was literally being smothered, thus grew harder, so heated by Dean's forceful actions. A smirk appeared on the lunatic's face as he was more turned on by Dolph's struggling. With his free hand, Dean took his swollen cock and pressed it against his own stomach, letting it go, slapping Dolph's ass with it. The blonde winced with excitement and Dean repeated it. Dolph went insane, also gasping for breath. Dean lifted his head off the bed as Dolph gasped for air then exhaling a lustful moan that filled the entire room. Dolph panted loudly, mixing with the sweet tone if his voice, so high pitched, Dean laughed.

_"You sound like a little bitch...makes me wanna fuck you even harder..."_ He purred as his mind was shut down by lust.

_"Fuck me Dean...damn it just fucking fuck me!"_ Dolph cried out.

Dean exhaled deeply, chuckling silently.

_"So you wanna beg? Tell me that you need this dick..."_ He teased as his grip tightened on his hair, yanking Dolph closer to where his lips met his right ear.

_"Tell me how hard you want to be fucked, ziggler..."_ He whispered, causing Dolph to moan.

The blonde's eyes closed.

_"I need your dick inside of me Dean...I want to be fucked so hard it hurts! Please put it in baby."_ He moaned between breaths.

Dean smiled deviously, releasing Dolph's locks, throwing him back down on his face. Before Dolph could get comfortable, Dean pulled him by his hips, slamming his cock deep inside of his ass and began to dry fuck him. Dolph squealed and clinged onto the comforter as Dean roughly penetrated him. Flesh hitting flesh filled the room. Dean kept his eyes plastered to Dolph's ass, jiggling like fresh jello and reddening to his forceful pounding, thus the blonde seemed to enjoy the pain and pleasure.

_"Ahh Dean! Fuck!"_ Dolph moaned loudly, backing into Dean's busy cock, the sounds becoming louder, echoing throughout the bedroom.

Dean grew a bit irritated and pulled out of Dolph, causing him to protest.

_"I wish I had some fucking lube..."_ Dean hissed to himself.

_ "Then fucking spit!"_ Dolph was getting frustrated at him for stopping.

Dean ignored Dolph's suggestion, bending over the blonde and grabbing his cock, stroking it hard. Dolph gasped, moans followed as he twitched underneath Dean until he milked him, holding his left hand out in front of his cock, catching most of his warm release.

_"Spit? You've got to be fucking kidding me right?"_ He chuckled, lifting back up and lazily stroking his cock with Dolph's cum, coating it.

He then circled the blonde's now stretched out entrance with the tip and reentered him deeply. Dolph winced under him, his limbs quivered with mild exhaustion as Dean pounded into him again.

_"Fuck Dolph!"_ Dean moaned with instant satisfaction, causing the blonde to mimic him with his blissful moans, switching back and forth with their cries.

Dolph found it hard to stay soft right after his release. He grew so overwhelmed by pleasure that it began to hurt._ "Shit! You fucking piece of shit!"_ He groaned with pain and arousal, suddenly jumping as Dean smacked him on his ass, leaving a mark. Dolph moaned and panted under the dominant male as minutes passed.

_ "Fuck Dean! I can't!"_ Dolph cried, eyes rolling to the the back of head once again as he but the bottom of his mouth.

Dean's body shuttered, his climax was approaching and his breaths quickened. He moaned repeatedly, pounding into the blonde with a few more thrusts until his hips slammed forward, his body stiff, shooting his seed deep into Dolph. Dean threw his head back, biting his bottom lip as he was dazed. Dolph winced and whimpered, clearly feeling Dean's cock pulsating inside him, his release so warm and filling.

_"Fuck Dolph... I love you so damn much..."_ He panted, causing Dolph to quickly turn his tired head to him.

He was shocked at Dean's words.

_"Wha-...you love me...?"_ He breathed as he was completely confused.

Dean looked down at the blonde, embarrassed at what came out of his mouth. It grew awkwardly silent for a moment as Dolph looked at him like he was an idiot. Dean turned away, swearing at himself, pulling out of the blonde.

_"Dude...we just fucked...you can't just say you love me just like that...besides, you're a fucking dick to me..."_ Dolph hid his sudden anger with a chuckle.

_ "Oh, so you seem to know my fucking feelings now huh?_" Dean spat.

"Yeah all right..." He added with sarcasm.

Dolph shook his head and laughed.

_"Fuck off..."_ He got up and pushed passed Dean to gather his clothes.

Dean's eyes popped open as he sat up, startled as well as confused. He threw his face in the palms of his hands, panting.

_"What the fuck man...?"_ He whispered to himself.

His hands traveled up his damp face, running his fingers through his damp wavy mess. He turned to look at his clock, realizing that he had failed to notice his alarm was still going off for about a half an hour. He cursed and jumped out of bed and into the shower. He ran out of the bathroom and into his room to get dressed, Heading out the door to finally begin the day.

_**{This is my first slash fanfic, the first time i have ever actually published my writing anywhere lol! please enjoy, favorite, and review! there will be more to come! /3}**_


	2. Unfocused

As the day slowly drug by, Dean's mind raced with those same thoughts. The only thing that ran through his mind was that dream he had last night. It burned him on the inside out. Dean was confused. He woke up dry. Okay, that's a good thing right? He's not gay. Dean thought. Thus, he was disgruntled by the whole thing, leaving his mind fairly empty, the dream was haunting him. Dean kept his composure around his friends, but he had no idea of what he was in for. It was Thursday and Dean was scheduled for a single match against, yes, Dolph Ziggler. Dean felt as if his heart was going to stop, hesitating while he lacked his ability to do his warm up exercises. He wasn't very far from the stage as his theme music started to play and he choked, walking out and down the ramp as the crowd cheered loudly. Dean was losing focus, thus, his facial expression was set, hiding his emotion. He entered the ring, taunting like he always does then his music was cut and Dean froze, his blood boiled as Dolph's theme started and he flew out, his body language was so hyper, energetic, just plain fucking sexy. Dean cursed in his head, shaking it wildly and even smacking the sides of his head as he jumped up and down almost as if he was filled with adrenaline. Yeah right, everybody just thought he was, but it was them damn thoughts coming back to haunt him. Dolph entered the ring, his focus traveled to Dean, his icy blue eyes were hooded as he meant business. Well to him, it was about the match, but to Dean, it was obviously something else. Dolphs music was cut, the crowd quieted down a bit, and the commentators were at work on their commentary. The two slowly walked in a slow pace, only inches away from each other, circling around in the middle of the ring. Dolph had his eyes plastered to Dean as he was waiting for the chance to strike. Dean's skin went white as he gulped, feeling uneasy and a bit sick to his stomach. His heart raced as shockwaves traveled throughout his whole body, quite pleasurable to him. The bell rang, finally giving Dolph the chance to bolt at Dean. Their arms locked, bodies tensing, one leg from each stepped backwards and the other bent forward. Dean's mind went blank as his body all of a sudden became sensitive to the blonde male's touch, causing him to lose focus. With one firm push, Dean flew backwards, falling to his bottom. The crowd grew a bit louder. Dean stayed, lifting his knee and resting his arm on it as he felt dazed, not from the push at all. Dolph stood there, towering over the male as he waited for him. Dean felt cold, slowly lifting himself up on his feet only to stare at him. He had no idea that his face was as red as a fresh tomato, causing a quizzical expression to be etched on Dolph's face. The crowd was almost silent. Dean was motionless, being held back, but it didn't last long. He shook his head, throwing his arm to the side as he clotheslined Dolph. The arena filled with cheering mixed with a little booing. Dean's energy increased and the match went on, then ended with him being the winner. Dean felt a burst of relief surge throughout his body as he made his way back to the locker room, heading to his locker.

_"What's up Dean…?"_

Dean turned to see Seth Rollins standing in front of him. Smiling awkwardly. The look on Dean's face was simply withering. He didn't want Seth to catch on, knowing he saw the match.

_"Congrats on winning but…what happened at the beginning…?"_ The bearded male chuckled hysterically.

Dean was silent as his eyes widened, his face flushed with redness as he already began to feel humiliated. Seth continued to look at him, waiting for an answer, smiling hilariously. Dean exhaled deeply, chuckling nervously.

_"What the hell are you talking about man…?"_ Dean stuttered, his voice like gravel.

_"It's like you were embarrassed over something…what happened between you and Dolph…"_ Seth asked.

It was them thoughts, once again returning to him, as clear as a whistle. Suffocating Dean as if he was being smothered. He felt an intense pressure on his chest. Of course something happened between them, but it wasn't real, it only felt as if it was. Dean started to feel weak all over. He was being pulled down, his emotions began to show and Seth was beginning to question it, His smile turning into a smirk.

_"Oh…okay then, I get it now…you don't have to be embarrassed about it anymore…"_ Seth's voice was low and velvety.

The expression Dean gave Seth was glowering as he grew even redder in the face. He felt the need to pound him the face, instantly knowing what he was saying.

_"What the fuck Seth!?"_ Dean hissed.

_"Hey, there's nothing to be ashamed of…it's completely natural…"_ he chuckled.

_"I didn't fuck Dolph! So take all of the fucking words you said and go fuck yourself in the ass with them!"_ Dean spat harshly.

Before Dean could walk away, Seth firmly grabbed his arm, causing him to stagger a bit. Dean didn't even have the motivation to pull away as his mind continued to taunt him.

_"Whoa…you've been acting weird lately…there has to be something involving Dolph that's bothering you…"_ Seth's voice was soft and concerning.

It was silent as Dean refused to say anything. He didn't want to talk about it, but wanted to keep it to himself. Seth was always the one to instantly notice his hidden emotions.

_"I'm not letting you walk away until you tell me everything…I worry about you, you know that…"_ Seth said.

Dean gently pulled away from Seth, keeping his back turned away from him. Dean hesitated with his response, feeling heated, his spine tingling as he lightly shuttered. He took a deep breath, exhaling deeply.

_"I dreamed about fucking Dolph…all right…you satisfied? Now leave me the fuck alone now…"_ he said.

Seth was silent as he wasn't surprised, knowing that it was obviously something sexual. Dean wanted to walk away, but deep down, he couldn't. His legs felt heavy, it was as if his feet were cemented to the floor.

_"You're in love with him, aren't you…?"_ Seth asked.

_"You already got an answer out of me Seth…don't hit me with these gay questions…because I'm not fucking gay…"_ Dean snarled.

_"Dude, I see the way you look at the guy, even before you told me about this wet dream you had…you can't fool me."_ Seth's voice was a bit more firm.

_"How I look at somebody has nothing to do with my sexuality. Don't stand there and try to label me as a fucking homo…okay!?"_

Then the room went completely silent. Seth stood there, a glazed look on his face as he knew Dean was trying to fool him. He knew him well, being able to read him like a book. He knew Dean was a tough cookie when it came showing his feelings.

_"All right Dean…your right and I'm wrong…I'll just drop it and leave you alone about it…"_ he said flatly.

_"Good…"_ Dean replied.

Seth watched as Dean walked off after gathering his clothes and heading to the showers, leaving the taller male to stand there in silence.


	3. How Embarrassing

Days passed slowly for Dean as it got much harder for him to even concentrate on anything. He had been choosing to stay alone, rejecting his friends whenever they invited him to go out. His emotions were beginning to suck the life out of him. All he could do is think about Dolph, picturing him in his mind. He was desperate, wanting to just forget that fucking dream, forget him. Dean sat in despair as he was quite, lost in the thoughts that constantly plagued him every day and night. He even found it more difficult to sleep normally as his body even kept him up, what was between his legs that is. Dean's head fell into the palms of his hands, his face shielded as he exhaled, whispering, cursing to himself. What Seth said to him yesterday made him feel extremely wary, worrying that he would run off and tell his other friends. They wouldn't take him seriously anymore, despite most of them already being in homosexual relationships themselves. He could no longer stand it anymore as it drove him up a wall. His fist struck the arm of the sofa pretty hard, denting the wood interior of the leather sofa. He was beyond pissed, his breaths quickening as his body was once again taken over by a sudden burst of intense arousal, hitting him like a ton of bricks. Dean sucked in a large amount of air between clenched teeth, his head fell back as it sank in the soft cushioning of the sofa. There he was, slouching lazily in his seat, his legs spread apart and his body quivering. He felt weak. Dean was now in a very difficult situation as he couldn't stop thinking about Dolph, fucking him senseless, making him scream his name over and over. Dean's fingers, dug into the black leather, his eyes closed tightly. His cock was already at full size, pulsing as it began to cause him pain. Dean knew that he hasn't gotten laid in a good while. And it didn't help at all. He tried very hard to concentrate, slowly failing, his hand reaching for the massive bulge in in his jeans, quickly moving it away. Don't fucking touch yourself over a man! He thought in his mind. Dean panted loudly as he was driving himself crazy, lifting his bottom up and placing his hands under them. He was now sitting on his hands. His eyes were glassy, his face beet red as it was filled with lust. The memories from that dream became very clear to him, much clearer. Dolph's blissful moans played like music in his head. Dean exhaled then inhaled deeply, his chest expanding and his back arcing.

_"Fuck…I need to cum…."_ He whispered, his moan so deep.

Dean could no longer fight his urges, releasing his hands and loosening his belt, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. A lustful sigh escaped him as a little pressure was taken off of his cock, so rock hard. Now his bulge was even more noticeable behind the fabric of his jet black boxer-briefs. The male then pulled off his white muscle shirt, tossing it to the floor like garbage, laying back comfortably, giving in to his mischievous mind, thinking about him as his cock pulsed. He moaned deeply, exhaling from his nose, biting the bottom of his mouth.

_"Mm mm…"_ he groaned.

Dean slowly began to drag his fingers up his toned abdomen to his chest, shuttering as he could feel his nipples harden, traveling his hand to one bud, pinching, pulling, and flicking.

_"Ahh…shit!"_ he moaned.

Dean quickly pulled his boxers down, his thick cock springing from its tight prison, the tip soaked with pre cum. He could obviously tell that he was going to bust a large load. Thus, Dean gave zero fucks. He was alone and private, needing to spend. He closed his eyes, dazed in his lustful thoughts about Dolph, imagining himself just going all out on him, giving Dolph everything he had, hearing him moan and scream his name. Dean tightly gripped his shaft, the throbbing very noticeable to his touch. He began to stroke slowly, his legs quivering as well as his body shuttering under the pleasure he was giving himself.

_"Fuck Dolph…I know what you want…and I'll fucking give it to you…"_ he moaned as it echoed throughout the small hotel room.

Dean's breathes quickened as well as his stroking, imagining that man, so beautiful. Those icy blue eyes so radiant, looking up at him with his lips around his thick pulsing shaft, sucking him deeply. It drove Dean of the edge, already feeling his climax coming. His arm pumped harder, shuttering as the pleasure shocked him like lightning. He bent his head forward, his face crimson, his eyes tightly closed as he bit the bottom of his mouth, his teeth sinking deeper into his lip, drawing some blood. Dean lost it, stroking a few more times as his body stiffened, his back arcing as his cum shot out of him like a fire hose, hitting his chin and chest, the warm sticky substance streamed down his bare torso. Dean panted as he sighed deeply, feeling a lot better. His sanity slowly returned, looking down to see a big mess of his release cover almost all of his torso and jeans.

_"Mother fuck…!"_ he quietly cursed.

Dean got up and hurried to the bathroom, removing the rest of his clothes and jumping into the shower.

Seth's attention was focused on his cellphone as he began to worry, sending text after text and still not getting a response. Roman approached the bearded male from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist as he attempted to plant a kiss on his jaw, thus Seth tilted his head away. Roman looked to him, getting instantly frustrated at his strange actions.

_"Seth, what was that about…? You've been paying more attention to that damn phone…"_ he said firmly.

Seth ignored the male, a deep frustrating sigh escaping him.

_"Is there something you're hiding from me…?"_ Roman was serious with his words.

_"It's Dean…he hasn't been answering my texts or calls lately…I'm really worried about him…" Seth replied._

_"Oh yeah…? What happened…?"_ Roman asked.

Seth sighed, his arms dropping to his side, gripping his cellphone tightly. He was beginning to worry about Dean. Regretting everything he said to him that day.

_"I probably shouldn't bring it up….it's kind of personal…"_ Seth sighed.

_"Come on Seth…you can't even trust me?"_ Roman pouts.

_"Of course I trust you…it's just that Dean…."_ He paused.

Seth turned away from Roman, taking a few steps forward then stopped. The Samoan stood there, waiting for him to continue.

_"He's really stubborn about his emotions…"_ Seth said.

_"And…"_ Roman added.

_"Dean is crushing on Dolph…"_ Seth continued.

The room was silent, Roman gave what Seth said a minute to sink in, then busted out laughing. Seth turned to the male, giving him a hostile glare.

_"It's funny to you…?"_ Seth spat.

Roman stopped to catch his breath, placing his hand on his forehead as he brushed some loose hairs out of his face.

_"A little…I mean…it's weird…I just can't see Dean drool over a guy…"_ he said.

_"He's trying really hard not to show his feelings… and he's kind of beating himself up over it…I'm really worried about him…" _Seth said.

_"Dean's a big boy Seth…he'll eventually come out. Just let him do it on his own time…"_ Roman replied.

_"I doubt it Roman…if I could just get a hold of him…"_

_"Seth…just don't worry about it…"_ Roman said sternly.

_"I already got a table booked at this good restaurant, and I still can't get a hold of Dean…I invited Dolph to…"_ Seth breathed.

Roman was silent, looking to Seth as he was very unsure.

_"I guess I don't even need to ask you why the hell you invited Dolph…it all came to me pretty fast. What you're doing is kind of stupid, you know that right…?"_ Roman chuckled.

_"What the hell are you talking about?!"_ Seth grimaced.

_"Don't act like I don't know what you're trying to do…"_ Roman said flatly, arcing an eyebrow to him.

_"I just want Dean to open up to him…"_ Seth turned away.

It was silent once again, Roman's eyes glued to Seth, giving him a look of strong disapproval. He shook his head slowly.

_"All right Seth…I'll go ahead and stay out of this. I really don't approve of what you are doing, but I know you won't listen to me if I tell you how bad it will fuck up your guy's friendship."_ Roman was blunt.

Seth closed his eyes, exhaling silently as deep down, he knew Roman was right, thus, he didn't want Dean to become emotionally sick. Even if it did end up ruining their friendship, he knew what he had to do.

_"That's fine with me Roman…I'm willing to take the consequences…I want to help Dean show his feelings better…that's all I want…"_ he replied.

_"I know Seth…I'm staying neutral…you do what you have to do..."_ Roman replied calmly.

The day quickly began to fade as the sun set beautifully. Dean laid in his bed, his mind still going as he stared at the blank ceiling. His feelings for Dolph were acutely strong. Still deep-seated as he couldn't stop thinking about him. That stupid fucker, he thought. His body felt tickled every time his name popped up in his mind. He couldn't stand it, wishing he was laying right next to him now. Dean reached for his cellphone, only to see a ton of text messages and calls from Seth. He rolled his eyes with frustration. His phone suddenly began to ring. It was obvious. He answered his phone with a sigh.

_"What is Seth…? Make it quick…"_ he started.

_"Dean I was trying to get a hold of you all day…are you all right?"_ Seth said.

_"Yeah, I'm fine okay…what do you want that's so damned important…?"_ he spat with frustration.

_"I just wanted to know if you are able to grab some dinner tonight…well, you kind of have to anyways because I booked us a table…"_ Seth said.

Dean exhaled deeply, staying silent for a moment.

_"You coming…"_ Seth asked.

_"Yeah I'll go…"_ Dean sighed.

_"Great! It's a fancy restaurant so be sure to dress nice, okay?"_ Seth said happily.

_"All right…"_ Dean replied.

Dean hung up, sighing to himself as hesitated, not really wanting to show his face in public. He then got out of bed, heading to the bathroom to get ready.

A knock was heard at the door and Seth hurried to answer it, smiling as Dolph stood in front of him. Seth moved to the side, letting the blonde enter.

_"Hey Seth…what's up?"_ he said.

_"Nothing much…just very excited about this restaurant. This will be my first time going…"_ he replied, heading to the sofa to take a seat.

_"Mine too…I've heard of how great the food was there by friends…"_ Dolph added.

_"Now I'm really excited!"_ Seth chuckled.

Dolph smiled, following the male and taking a seat next to him. Seth kept an eye on his phone, checking the time as he was worried if Dean was going to show up or not. Dolph looked to Seth quizzically.

_"Is anything bothering you…?"_ Dolph asked.

_"No…I also invited Dean but he's a little late with showing up…"_ Seth sighed.

_"Well, try calling him…"_ the blonde suggested.

_"All right…"_ Seth replied.

As he attempted to dial Dean's number, a knock was heard at the door, causing Seth to quickly put down his phone. He approached door, opening it to see Dean.

_"Finally…"_ Seth said.

Dean looked to see Dolph sitting on the sofa and became wide-eyed, looking back at Seth in shock, growing ill-concealed.

_"Why the fuck is he here?"_ Dean spat.

_"Dean calm down, he's the one I chose to invite…"_ he replied.

_"Dude, I'm not fucking going if he is coming!"_ Dean hissed.

_"Come on…It was hell booking a table…you're going…"_ Seth was stern.

_"God dammit Seth! I can't…"_

Dean stopped himself from saying anything else, his face filled with blood, his body growing weak as the same thought raced in his head. He was getting overwhelmed. Seth looked back at Dolph, holding his index to him as he gently shoved Dean outside, closing the door behind him.

_"Dean Listen, I invited him because I want you to open up to him, just talk and have a good time…it doesn't have anything to do with romance…"_ Seth explained.

Dean looked at him darkly, his eyes hooded as he was disgusted with Seth.

_"So you were planning this all along, huh…fucking idiot...I should just turn around and leave…"_ Dean snarled harshly.

_"Dammit! Look Dean, I just want you to get out and live a little…lately you've been hiding in that hotel alone…don't let your thoughts bother you…"_ Seth said.

_"I should have never told you anything…"_ Dean replied.

_"Come on!"_ Seth grew irritated.

_"Fuck! All right! I'll fucking go, but you better not bring up anything involving my feelings…"_

It got silent really fast, Seth's eyes widened as he looked at Dean.

_"Shit!"_ Dean spat.

_"So you do like him…"_ Seth said.

_"Dude, I'm going to leave…"_ Dean said.

Dean turned around, attempting to walk off but Seth stopped him.

_"Dean stop…"_ Seth sighed.

_"Let go of me…I can't be around him…"_ he said.

_"Okay you're just acting stupid…you need to calm the fuck down and get yourself together!"_ Seth spat.

Dean was quiet.

_"This is why I planned this, to test you. So far you're failing."_ Seth continued.

Dean turned to him, looking to Seth furiously. He yanked his arm away.

_"You're testing me…? What are you? A fucking teacher?"_ Dean hissed.

_"You've got to suck it up and control your feelings Dean, or you're going to make yourself look like an idiot in front of Dolph…if you like him so much, go after him and talk to him like a normal human being."_ Seth explained.

Dean looked to the bearded male, his anger slowly starting to fade as he realized that Seth was right. Thus, he felt that his thoughts, so pent-up, was going to screw him over.

_"Fine…let's just get going already…but if I fuck this up…I'm blaming you for starting this…"_ Dean said.

Seth agreed, opening the front door as he entered, Dean following. Dolph stood up, approaching them.

_"Everything okay…?"_ Dolph arced and eyebrow.

_"Yeah…everything's fine."_ Seth smiled.

Dean tried not to look at the blonde, focusing his glance elsewhere.

_"What's up Dean…?"_ Dolph said.

_"Huh…? Oh…nothing much…"_ Dean stuttered.

_"Okay…"_ Dolph chuckled.

The room grew awkwardly silent for a minute. Dean cursed in his head, already embarrassing himself. His face red. Soon they left, heading to the restaurant. It was almost packed, the large elegantly decorated room filled with conversation. Seth guided Dolph and Dean to their private table in a quieter area. They took their seats and a waiter greeted them, passing out the menus. Dean grabbed his menu, skimping through it nervously. Seth kept a close eye on him.

_"I think I'm going to go with the steak…"_ Dolph started.

_"That's what I might go with…how about you Dean..?"_ Seth said, turning to Dean.

Dean was quiet, looking through the choices as he tried to focus. His heart raced, knowing that Dolph was sitting right across from him.

_"Dean…?"_ Seth said.

_"I'm still looking…don't twist your panties in a knot…"_ Dean spat.

Dolph laughed at Dean's silly reply, causing the male to blush deeply. So far so good. He thought. He then closed his menu, tossing it down in front of him.

_"I guess I'm getting the burger…"_ Dean said.

_"Better be careful with that…it looks very messy…"_ Seth warned.

_"Dude…what are you…? My mom…?"_ Dean said.

_"All right…"_ Seth replied.

Dolph laughed again.

_"I kind of agree with Dean, Seth…"_ Dolph chuckled.

The waiter returned, taking the menus back and taking their orders.

_"Any drinks…?"_ the waiter asked.

_"I'll take some red wine…"_ Seth said.

The waiter wrote in his tablet, looking to Dean.

_"Got anything strong…?"_ he asked.

Seth turned to Dean, glaring at him.

_"The strongest we've got is the fire whiskey."_ The waiter replied.

_"What's in it…?"_ Dean asked.

_"Rum, whiskey of course, and cinnamon schnapps."_

_"All right, I'll take that."_ Dean said.

_"Dean are you crazy…?"_ Seth whispered.

_"Calm down Seth…that sounds good, I'll have the same thing."_ Dolph said.

The waiter nods, walking off. Seth sighed, shaking his worries off.

_"Yeah, live a little…remember Sethy…"_ Dean taunted.

_"All right…smart ass…let's all get wasted…"_ Seth said.

_"You're paying…after all, we're the guests…"_ Dean said.

Seth rolled his eyes. It didn't take long for the waiter to return with their drinks, the shots were sat down as the waiter pulled out a torch, igniting the drinks. The flames flickered beautifully, commenting the amber liquid. Both Dean and Dolph blew out the fire. The blonde held his glass to Dean.

_"Cheers…"_ Dolph says.

Dean's face turned crimson, moving his glass to his, tapping it lightly. He couldn't keep his eyes off Dolph, so enticed, watching him down the shot. Dolph's face puckered to the strength of the beverage, causing Dean to grow heated, biting his bottom lip. Seth elbowed him, snapping him out of his trance. He then downed his own shot, puckering as well.

_"That's tasty…I could definitely go for more…"_ Dolph said.

_"Damn, that is good…"_ Dean replied.

He looked to Seth, watching him sip on his wine.

_"You're not going to get drunk off that water…you know that right…?"_ Dean teased.

_"I wasn't thinking about getting drunk…"_ Seth replied.

_"You're no fun…"_ Dolph added.

_"All right…all right…I don't see any harm in it…"_ Seth gave in.

The waiter then returned with their meals. More drinks were ordered as well. After dinner, they stayed, drinking and having a fun time, also getting really drunk.

_"So Seth…how's dating Roman going…?" _Dolph asked, being a bit drunk.

Seth blushed deeply, biting the bottom of his mouth sensually.

_"Great…he's so good to me…"_ he replied.

_"Oh…?"_ Dolph chuckled.

_"What's he like in bed…?"_ He added.

Seth was wide-eyed, turning away timidly.

_"He's…well…you remember the day I fell down the stairs and hurt my legs and couldn't walk right…?"_ Seth winked.

Dolph's jaw dropped as he chuckled. Dean blushed as well.

_"I bet he's huge…"_ Dolph said.

_"That's why I couldn't sit for the longest time…"_ Seth laughed.

Everyone laughed. Dolph turned to Dean.

_"So Dean…you seeing anybody now…?"_ he asked.

Dean paused, blushing deeply.

_"Nah…how about you…?"_

Dolph shook his head.

_"I'm in the same boat as you…"_ he said.

Yes! Dean thought to himself with a big smile. He couldn't stop looking at how sexy he was in that pink dress shirt, thinking about ripping it off of him.

_"You crushing on anybody Deanie…?"_ The blonde asked.

Dean grew wide-eyed, his mouth opening as he was frozen. Seth looked to him, a bit worried.

_"Don't worry…I can keep a secret…"_ Dolph winked.

_"Dude…if I tell you this…you won't be weirded out will you…?"_ Dean said.

_"Dean…"_ Seth warned.

_"Shut up man…"_ Dean spat.

_"No…of course not…"_ Dolph chuckled.

Dean hesitated, swearing in his mind as he was willing to come out despite the crap he'll probably get later.

_"…guess…It'll be like a game…"_ Dean stuttered.

Dolph smiled.

_"All right…I know it isn't Seth…obviously…uhm…is it…a woman…?"_ he asked

_"No…"_ Dean answered.

Dolph's eyes widened.

_"Dude, I didn't even know you swung that way…"_ Dolph laughed.

_"The more you know…"_ Dean chuckled nervously.

_"It's all right man…I'm the same way…"_ Dolph smiled.

Dean grew more relieved yet excited. He does have a chance.

_"Is it one of the superstars….?"_ He asked.

_"You're warm…"_ Dean said.

_"Cool…is it…Daniel…?"_

_"No…"_ Dean answered.

_"Is it…Jack…?"_

_"Nope…"_

Dolph continued to think.

_"Well…I'm not going to name the whole roster…give me a hint…"_ he chuckled.

Dean grew more nervous and Seth could obviously tell.

_"The last person I wrestled…"_ Dean said nervously.

Dolph thought to himself, a bit confused. Being drunk wasn't helping the blonde think clearly. Then it hit him hard, Dolph's eye's widening as he leaned back in his seat. Shit! Dean thought as he was tempted to get up and leave. Seth looked to them both in worry. It was silent for that moment.

_"You wrestled…me last…."_ Dolph said.

_"Yeah….dude…I'm really sorry…I really fucking…"_ Dean slurred.

_"No…Dean...it's all right…really…"_ The blonde said.

_"Fuck…"_ the Lunatic cursed.

He then got up and stumbled passed Seth, walking off.

_"Dean!"_ Dolph shouts.

Seth looked to the blonde.

_"Dolph…he has been really hard on himself about this lately…please go easy on him okay…"_ Seth warned.

Dolph looked to Seth and nods in agreement, feeling really sorry for Dean, He got up and walked off, going after him, leaving the bearded male to sit alone.


	4. I need you

Dolph made his way through the restaurant, walking the large hallways. No sign of Dean. The blonde began to feel frustrated, stopping himself as he stumbled. He was very intoxicated, his head spinning as he slumped against the wall.

Seth sat quietly, exhaling as he was growing more worried, turning to see a drunk Dean stumbling over to the table, his hands slamming against the surface as he too was spinning.

_"Dean…?"_ Seth said with concern.

Dean was quiet, trying to keep his composure but was failing miserably.

_"Dolph ran after you…did you not see him anywhere…"_ The bearded male said.

_"Dude…just stop fucking with me….he probably fucking left…I'm an idiot..!"_ He slurred.

_"Damn it Dean, don't you know he is also worried about you too…?"_ Seth spat.

Dean was silent, throwing his head back as he couldn't stop the spinning. A sigh escaped Seth as he grew rather irritated by him.

_"We need to find Dolph so we can leave before we get kicked out…you guys are to drunk…"_ He breathed.

Seth reached into his pocket, pulling out some cash, setting it on the table on top of the tab. Dean swiveled from side to side, Seth grabbing his arm as he walked him out, helping him into the car.

_"Listen to me Dean…I am going back inside to find Dolph, you stay in here, and don't you leave…okay…?"_ Seth said firmly to where Dean could understand.

_"Yeah yeah…whatever…"_ the male replied.

Seth closed the door, rushing back inside the restaurant. Dean sat quietly, slouching lazily in the front seat as his eyes were clouded with intoxication, his mind off the edge as he stared blankly at the midnight sky. He exhaled deeply, his stomach starting to turn as those sixteen shots started to slowly creep up on him. Thus, Dean fought it. A sudden noise startled him, causing him to jump, turning to the window next to him only to see a drunk Dolph peeking inside. Dean sighed, opening the door as he about fell forward, and Dolph caught him, pushing the male over to squeeze in. Dean slowly moved to the driver's seat as Dolph shut himself inside, breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

_"Dean…."_ Dolph panted.

He was silent, still feeling embarrassed about confessing his love to him.

_"I'm nowhere near weirded out by what you said earlier…it just shocked me..."_ He said.

_"Shocked huh…?"_ Dean spat.

_"What I'm trying to say is that…..I can't believe you feel that way for me…all this time, I thought you were the kind of man that chased women only…"_ Dolph said.

_"I've never been with a man…you're the first one I'm drooling over…"_ Dean replied.

It got silent as the two men sat still, their head's spinning. Dean's thoughts started to return, once again, the male cursed. He moved his hands to his lap to hide himself as he grew hard. Fuck! He thought, wanting to get home.

_"Fucking Seth man! He needs to hurry the fuck up already!?"_ Dean hissed.

_"You got somewhere to be…?"_ Dolph wondered, turning to Dean.

_"Yeah…home so I can sleep this off…man I'm going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning…"_ he replied in pain.

_"Me too…I'm already starting to feel sick…"_ The blonde said.

Dolph continued to look at Dean, noticing his hands tightly cupped over his lap, it was obvious to him, causing him to blush then turn away.

_"I see your going to do way more than just sleep…am I right Dean…?"_ he teased.

Dean's eyes pooped opened, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he was humiliated.

_"Don't worry Dean…just look at me…"_ Dolph purred.

He turned to the blonde as he was instantly wide-eyed at the sight of Dolph's swollen lap.

_"I'm hard too…don't feel embarrassed…"_ he breathed.

Dean grew hot, listening to Dolph's breaths so heavy. It blew his mind as he wanted to just take advantage of him. Hey, car sex doesn't seem that bad, he thought. Dean bit his bottom lip, his cock pulsing for Dolph's mouth.

_"Fuck dude…I knew getting drunk was a bad idea…"_ Dean cursed.

_"Why do you think that…? I had a great time…"_ Dolph said sweetly.

_"I'm sitting here completely wasted next to the man I'm crushing on with a hard on…"_ Dean said nervously.

_"Damn it Dolph…I just can't stop thinking about you…I'm fucking throbbing…it hurts…I don't give a fuck anymore…I want to rip them clothes right off of you…"_ Dean added.

He felt a lot better after that, getting the pressure off of his chest. His heart was pounding hard, his emotions were out of control.

_"Dean...you're…"_

Dolph was stopped at mid-sentence as Dean leaned in to take his lips, deeply kissing the blonde male passionately, his breaths so hot, and caressing Dolph's face softly. He then pushed Dean away, breaking the kiss.

_"Dean…I can't…"_ He panted.

_"Come on Dolph…I need this…fuck just make my damn dream come true…"_ Dean pouts.

_"This isn't going to work…we're both too drunk to even think right…"_ he replied.

_"I don't give a fuck Dolph…I don't care if you don't feel the same way…I fucking want you…"_ Dean spat.

Before Dolph could reply, Dean firmly grabbed his hard cock, kneading it fast, his lips crashed into the front of the blonde male's neck, biting and sucking, so lustful. Dean wasn't going to let Dolph go.

_"Fuck….Dean stop it…"_ Dolph moaned softly.

He wiggled away from Dean, giving in at last when he pushed the Lunatic in the driver's seat, crawling on top of him. Dolph was now straddling his waist, both breathing heavily, desiring release.

_"Dean… you know we aren't prepared to have sex now…there's no lube and no condoms…"_ he exhaled.

_"So…"_ Dean huffed.

_"So…? I am not going to let you dry fuck me…"_ the blonde spat with frustration.

_"Well shit Dolph…what the fuck then?"_ Hissed Dean.

Dolph sighed deeply, reaching down under the seat, moving it back as far as it could go. Dean was now laying comfortably, growing so hot that it was beginning to be too much for him. He'd be damned if something where to kill their moment, thus, he put that behind him. The blonde turned himself around, his ass now in Dean's face as Dolph began to loosen his belt, freeing his full sized cock and began teasing the tip.

_"Fuck Dolph…!"_ Dean shuttered.

Dolph pulled away from the tip of his cock, his lips popped, driving Dean crazy.

_"Eat me Dean…fuck just do it…"_ Dolph moaned.

Dean panted as he reached around Dolphs waist, loosening his belt and pulling his pants off of his ass, so tight and well-toned. The lunatic's hands cupped, kneaded, and even smacked him, earning a lustful wince from the blonde. Dean's tongue dove between the cheeks of Dolph's ass, circling the rim softly, his lips then clamped down on his entrance.

_"Oh fuck!"_ Dolph moaned.

_"You like that, don't you babe…?"_ Dean's voice was deep.

Dolph couldn't reply, but moaned instead, taking Dean's cock between his lips as he started sucking on him hard, giving Dean all he had.

_"Shit!"_ Dean groaned.

The lunatic's body was heated, sweat began to pour from him, glistening in the moonlight that beamed beautifully through the windshield. Dolph could work his mouth so well and it felt so damned good. Dean continued to eat the blonde's tight rim, wrapping his hand around Dolph's pulsing shaft and began to stroke slowly. Dolph moaned as he sucked, his hands caressing Dean's thighs, his nails also digging into them. Dean parts from his barrier, leaving it extra moist. His thumb swirled around Dolphs hole, causing him to gasp under his touch. Out of nowhere, Dean's index entered the male, Dolph released Dean's cock, throwing his head up as he was caught off guard by a sharp pain.

_"Fuck! Damn it Dean! Warn me before you do shit like that! It hurts!"_ he whined.

_"Relax…"_ Dean replied.

_"Take it easy…I've never taken it like this before…"_ Dolph shook.

_"Really…?"_ Dean stopped his movement.

_"Yes…I've dated a few guys but I was way too afraid to actually have sex with them…that's why I'm single…"_ he winced.

_"Fuck…now I feel like shit…I'm sorry…"_ Dean sighed.

_"No…its okay…that was starting to feel really good…fuck Dean, I just want to cum…"_ Dolph moaned.

A sigh escaped Dean, re thinking the whole thing for a moment.

_"Why don't we just wait until we go to my place…I'll buy the things we need…"_ Dean suggested.

_"Dean…I don't know…this is just happening way to quick…"_ Dolph breathed.

_"You just told me you wanted to do it…now you're saying you don't…make up your mind…"_ Dean grew frustrated.

_"I do want to have sex with you…but, we're not dating…and we are drunk…I'm having mixed feelings about this…"_

Dean thought for a moment, his heart racing as he decided to go with his feelings.

_"All right…will you date me…?"_ Dean asked nervously.

It was silent as Dolph wasn't surprised. He got off of Dean. Straightening himself up and sitting in the passenger's seat. Dean grew confused, looking at the male stupidly.

_"Uhm…earth to Dolph…?"_ Dean was beyond nervous.

_"No Dean…"_ Dolph answered.

Dean's heart fell to his stomach, being rejected. He was getting angry as well as confused.

_"I don't fucking get you Dolph…I don't fucking get you at all!"_ Dean hissed.

Dolph covered his face with irritation.

_"I'm sorry Dean! All right! I just don't want a serious relationship right now okay!?"_ the blonde shouts.

_"You know Dolph…if Seth wouldn't of fucking dragged me on this little night out, I wouldn't of fucking gone! He fucking invited you on purpose just so he could get me to open up to you…but it turned out to be nothing but a waste of time!"_ Dean snarled with anger.

Dolph looked to Dean, his face red and his eyes wide. He shook his head, not wanting to believe it.

_"What…? So he was practically trying to set me up with you…?"_ he said.

_"Yeah…!"_ Dean hissed.

_"Un fucking believable! So this is Seth's fault, isn't it…?"_ Dolph shook his head.

_"I should've never said shit to him that day…"_ Dean cursed.

_"Wait…what do you mean…?"_

_"Nothing Dolph…just fucking forget it…"_ he snapped.

It was silent as the two were now distant, Seth approached the car and Dean got out, walking passed the bearded male.

_"Whoa! Dean! What the heck happened?"_ Seth turned to him.

_"Nothing…I'll fucking walk…"_ Dean hissed.

Seth was confused, watching Dean Leave from his sight. He got inside the car, seeing Dolph sitting there quietly, his arms folded and his focus on the window next to him.

_"Dolph what happened between you two…?"_ Seth asked with concern.

_"Nothing…just take me home Seth…"_ the blonde replied flatly.

Seth sighed, buckling up and starting the engine, driving off into the night.


	5. An unexpected beating

It was a long night, the ride back home was completely silent as Dolph kept his eyes on the window, gazing at the brightly lit city. Seth kept quiet, focusing on the road. He then pulled up to the motel Dolph was staying, parking the car.

_"Whatever happened between you and Dean back there…I'm really sorry…"_ Seth started.

_"Bullshit Seth! I understand why you invited me now…Dean told me everything…"_ Dolph snapped.

Seth sighed, knowing that this was going to happen.

_"Why Seth…?"_ Dolph sighed sadly.

_"I just…"_

Seth's sentence was cut short.

_"This could of been between me and him only…from the way Dean sounded, you just placed your nose in his personal business. Now Dean probably might not want nothing to do with you anymore…and I don't blame him…"_ Dolph said.

Seth was quiet, having nothing to say as he was guilty. Dolph got out of the car, slamming the door behind him as he walked off.

Dolph walked down the hallway, finding his room and reached into his pocket, pulling out his room key to unlock the door. He entered, removing his black blazer and carelessly tossing it on the chair next to him. The blonde sighed, still finding it hard to believe that Dean is in love with him. He couldn't really process it in his mind, feeling acutely deep inside about Dean's feelings. Dolph was a bit weak, feeling helplessly emotional for some reason. Maybe It was just the alcohol. He thought, making his way to the bathroom for a shower. Dolph turned on the tap as the steam was sudden, filling the room like thick smoke. The blonde male removed his clothing and tossed it in a small pile near the door. He pulled the curtain back and entered, shuttering as the hot droplets pelt his bare flesh. He stood there motionless as his mind raced with unsuspected thoughts. Dolph closed his eyes tightly, his face filled with blood as he exhaled deeply. His heart raced as he looked down to see that his face wasn't the only thing that the blood rushed to. His head met the slick wall of the shower as he was frustrated.

_"I'm so drunk…."_ Dolph whispered.

Dolph was heating up, chills surged throughout his whole body as he was starting to regret his rejection. He liked Dean, but was obviously afraid of the fact of dating him for some reason. He didn't understand himself at all. Dolph fought with his urges, washing up and quickly getting out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom, jumping as he was startled, seeing Jack Swagger sitting in the chair near the door, his feet resting on the small table. Dolph was frozen, wide-eyed at the sight of the golden blonde male eyeballing him.

_"Jack what the fuck…?"_ Dolph's voice was shaky with fear.

_"I think you should know why I'm here Dolph…"_ Jack purred.

_"I'm in no mood for you right now…get out."_ Dolph replied.

_"As soon as I get what I want, then I'll get out…"_

Jack stood up, slowly approaching the blonde male. Dolph stepped back, petrified as he ended up stumbling and backing into the standing lamp behind him. He fell backwards on the lamp, instantly breaking it. A sadistic smirk appeared on Jack's face as he approached him. Dolph was unable to move as Jack had him cornered.

_"Get up…"_ Jack demanded.

_"I'm not having sex with you Jack! Go away!"_ Dolph shouts.

The male glared darkly, reaching for Dolph's arm and forcefully yanking him up, swinging him around and throwing him on the bed. Jack walked over to the helpless male, crawling on top of him. Dolph quivered as he was terrified, throwing his foot to Jacks face, knocking him backwards then running to the bathroom. He shut himself inside, locking the door. Luckily, his cellphone was in his pocket. Dolph fidgeted through the small pile, pulling it out and dialing Seth's number. Jack began cursing at him as he banged on the door repeatedly. Dolph kept his eye on the door as he only heard ringing on the other line, no response.

_"Come on Seth….please pick up…"_ Dolph whispered nervously.

There was no answer. Dolph hung up, scooting closer to the wall as he was afraid. Jack pounded on the door harder, growing infuriated.

_"You can't stay in there forever Dolph! I'll break down this door if I have to!"_ he scoffed.

The banging was beginning to drive Dolph crazy. He closed his eyes tightly, pressing his hands to his ears.

_"All right! All right! Stop!"_ Dolph yelled.

The banging instantly stopped, all but heavy breathing could be heard on the other side.

_"Get out there Dolph…"_ Jack snarled.

_"Jack…I really don't want to give myself up to you! Why are you bothering me!?"_ Dolph asked.

A snicker was heard and Dolph grimaced.

_"Half the roster wants to fuck you…I'm not the only one Dolph…so consider it a good thing…just give up that tight little ass of yours already…you might as well…you'll make a perfect little slut…I'll be the first to give you what you deserve…"_ Jack chuckled lustfully.

The blonde bit his bottom lip nervously, quivering with fear as he didn't want to believe him. He began to think about Dean. Was he just like the others that wanted him? Does he really just want sex? Dolph's face fell into the palm of his hands.

_"Get the fuck out here and ride my cock like the little whore you are…before I really hurt you…"_ Jack scoffed darkly.

Dolph was literally stuck, panting as he was quaking. He didn't want to let Jack take him.

_"Just go ahead and hurt me then Jack…because I'm not going to give in to meaningless sex. I want my first time to be with that special someone…and you are not special to me…"_ Dolph replied.

Jack grimaced, swinging his fists at the door as hard as he could. Dolph cringed, the sound irritating him as he got up, unlocking the door and jerking it opened.

_"Fucking hurt me!"_ Dolph spat.

Jack entered, swinging his fist at the blonde male, knocking him to the ground. Dolph placed his hand on his nose as it poured blood. He was still, letting Jack yank him up by his hair, swinging him into a wall. He then through his hand around Dolph's neck, pinning him against the wall, throwing multiple punches to the blonde's face. He stopped hitting as he glared darkly at a bloody and battered Dolph.

_"You win this time…next time…I'll force fuck you…"_ Jack snarled.

Dolph was tossed to the floor like a ragdoll, eventually passing out in his own blood.


	6. Please stay beside me

A morning, so cold, was already here. The sky was nothing but a dark cloud, rain began to fall slowly. Dean opened his eyes, turning over in his bed as he reached for his phone, seeing a few missed calls from Seth. He was still pissed off at him due to last night. He hesitated, thus, dialed his number. He waited as it rang on the other line. Already impatient.

_"Come the fuck on Seth!"_ he spat.

Seth picked up.

_"Dean, I know I'm probably the last one you want to hear from but I could care less now…"_ He said.

_"What the fuck do you want? Spill it."_ Dean snarled.

_"Dolph is in the hospital…"_

Dean's eyes widened as he was confused. It was all too much for him to take in this early.

_"What the fuck…?"_ Dean spat.

_"I don't know what exactly happened but he has a broken nose and a broken jaw…the doctor even said that his skull has been cracked…"_ Seth explained.

_"Fuck! I'll be there as quick as possible…"_ Dean said, hanging up.

Dean jumped out of bed, getting dressed and rushing out.

Both Seth and Roman waited in the waiting room nervously. Seth kept his focus on the entrance as he waited for Dean. He breathed heavily as he was wary of Dolph's health. Roman held him close.

_"Keep calm babe…Dolph is going to be fine…he's a tough one…"_ Roman said.

_"I just don't understand why he just randomly ended up here…it's bothering me…I want to know what the hell happened after I dropped him off last night…"_ Seth sighed.

_"Who knows…the only thing we can do is wait for the doctor to tell us if he's okay…"_ Roman replied.

The doctor called the two up, Seth was the first to approach him.

_"He's going to be fine…what we found was a small fracture on the base of the skull, we had to drain some fluids from his spine. He is going to need a lot of rest to recover."_

Seth exhaled in relief as he a lot of pressure was taken off of him. Roman held him close.

_"Can we see him…?"_ Seth asked.

_"Sure you can…right this way…"_ the doctor replied.

Roman and Seth followed the doctor down the hallway, thankfully, his room wasn't too far at all. They entered to see Dolph laying almost lifeless. Seth approached him as he was shocked to see him this way.

_"Damn it Roman…I want to know what the fuck happened!"_ He snarled.

_"Seth…I understand that! Only Dolph can tell us…but right now, we need to not worry about it…"_ Roman said.

_"Nobody else was with us that night…nobody talked with Dolph…I didn't see anybody around him!"_ Seth covered his face.

_"Seth! Calm the fuck down!"_ Roman scoffed.

Before anything else could come out, they were startled by the sound of the door opening. Dean rushed inside, never batting an eye at the two as he approached Dolph, stopping at his bedside. Seth quickly walked up to Dean.

_"Shit Seth! What the fuck happened!?"_ Dean snapped.

_"Dean…I told you, I don't know!"_ Seth replied.

_"Don't…you fucking lie to me!"_ Dean scoffed.

Seth stayed quiet, his eyes glassy, plastered to Dean as he was speechless.

_"Shit I need answers Seth! I need fucking answers!"_ Dean hissed.

_"I'm sorry…"_ Seth's voice cracked.

_"Don't give me that! You're the last person he was with last night!"_ Dean scoffed.

Seth stepped back as Dean quickly approached him, yanking the bearded male up by his collar. Dean was infuriated. The depth of anger he endured was on the verge of giving him the desire to strike anybody.

_"I'll be damned if you had a part in this! I swear, I'll kill you if you did!"_ He growled.

_"Dean I promise you, I only took him straight home last night! That's it! Why the hell would I hurt Dolph!? I'll never have a reason to!"_ Seth replied.

Roman rushed to Dean, pulling him off of Seth. He too was growing irritated.

_"Seth had nothing to do with this…he was with me after he came back! So don't put your hands on him like that ever again!"_ Roman snapped.

Dean's eyes focused on Seth as he was speechless. Not finding this whole conflict understandable. His eyes grew glassy, looking back at an unconscious Dolph, his heart shattering at the sight.

_"I fucking love him… damn it! And when I fucking find out who did this to him, I'm going to murder them!"_ Dean breathed with anger.

The room was completely silent as both Seth and Roman looked to Dean with sympathy. His love for Dolph was growing rapidly and he could no longer hide it from anybody.

_"Neither one of you is going to stop me…so don't even try. As soon as Dolph recovers, I'm getting answers."_ Dean said.

_"Dean, you don't know what…"_

Seth was cut at mid-sentence.

_"You're not in this Seth so stay the fuck out of it! I have no problem beating the shit out of you too…"_ Dean snarled.

Seth paused, looking to him in silence. Roman looked rather emotionless as he motioned Seth to follow him.

_"He's right Seth…let's just go…"_ Roman said.

The two walked out, leaving Dean alone with Dolph. He pulled up a chair and sat at the blonde's bedside, looking to him as he was a bit devastated. Dean felt empty inside, confused at why this had to happen. He began to really regret going out last night. Of course Seth would have still told him about this anyway. Dean boiled with anger, wanting to find out what happened, and who did it so he could just get revenge. He sighed, trying to calm himself down a bit, but finding it very difficult to do so. Dean's eyes were plastered to Dolph, laying lifeless and bruised. He then reached to take his hand, holding it tightly. He needed to stay with him. Dean's head fell on the same hand that was holding Dolph's as he could no longer hold himself together anymore. A silent cry was all it took to wash away most of the anger that burned inside of him.


	7. An emotional recovery

_**{Dean and Dolph are beginning to get a little closer. EXTREME KINKYNESS IN THIS CHAPTER}**_

Dolph's eyes slowly opened, the light from the sun that beamed brightly through the windows blinded him as he turned his head to the left only to see a sleeping Dean. He still had his hand. Dolph was speechless to see him right next to him. He was okay thus, his head still hurt him whenever he moved it, wincing a bit as he turned away. His mind was blank, finding it hard for him to think as he was a bit dazed. He had no idea how he ended up here. I guess Dean found him and called 911, he thought. He was a bit startled by Dean moving, his head slowly lifting as he was waking up slowly. Dolph turned to see him burying his face into his hand. Dean sighed.

_"What time is it…?"_ Dean whispered to himself.

Dolph's eyes traveled to the clock on the wall above the door.

_"12:45…"_ The blonde answered.

Dean's head bolted up at Dolph in surprise.

_"You're awake…"_ Dean said.

_"Yeah…I'm awake…"_ He replied weakly.

Dean's grip on Dolph's hand tightened as he gazed at the male. Dolph kept his focus on the blank ceiling.

_"You found me out cold and brought me here, didn't you…?"_ Dolph asked.

_"No, Seth called me yesterday morning and told me you were here…"_ Dean replied firmly.

_"Seth….? I guess he saw my missed call…"_

Dean narrowed his eyelids at Dolph. The clues were finally being caught by him.

_"listen Dolph, I want you to tell me everything you remember from that night after Seth dropped you off…and don't fucking lie to me…got it?"_ Dean demanded.

Dolph laid still in silence, grimacing as he didn't want to talk about it.

_"Dean…can't this wait until I recover a little more…?"_ Dolph breathed.

_"I'm not waiting! I just want to know what happened to you! Now tell me…"_ he snarled.

_"Why do you care? You probably just want the same thing Jack does!" _Dolph snapped.

Dean became wide-eyed at Dolph's response, standing up and letting go of Dolph's hand. That name gave it all away.

_"Jack huh? Are you talking about Swagger? He did this to you didn't he?!"_ Dean scoffed.

_"Fuck…it slipped! Dean please don't fucking do this!"_ Dolph begged.

_"Why the fuck are you comparing me to Jack!? Tell me what the fuck you're talking about now!"_ Dean shook with anger.

Dolph turned his head away from Dean as his eyes tightly closed. He stayed silent.

_"You better answer me right now Dolph!"_ Dean gritted his teeth.

_"All right! Jack came into my room that night trying to get me to have sex with him and I refused! So I let him beat me up instead!"_ Dolph explained.

Dean was silent, finding it difficult to process those words.

_"He told me how half the roster wanted to fuck me…he said I was nothing but a slut and should go through with fucking everybody…the reason why I think you're the same is because…the night where you tried to throw yourself on me…you never said you loved me Dean…all you said was that you wanted to fuck me…"_ Dolph said.

_"Dolph…look…fuck…"_ Dean turned around.

Dolph huffed, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as tears streamed down his temples. Dean turned to the male, approaching him. He couldn't stand to see him cry for the first time.

_"Damn it Dolph…don't fucking cry…you're going to make me cry…"_ he breathed.

Dean placed his hand on his cheek, turning Dolph to where he could face him, wiping his tears away.

_"Look…I made a big mistake that night…we were both shitfaced…I do love you Dolph…but I was way too afraid of you rejecting me. I really fucked up and I don't fucking deserve you…"_ Dean said.

_"You do love me…?"_ Dolph turned to him, his eyes glassy.

_"Yeah…I fucking love you so much…"_ Dean replied.

Dolph's face turned red as he quivered.

_"Jack told me he was coming back for me again…I don't know what to do anymore…I don't want to fucking fight him, damn it!"_ Dolph snapped.

_"Then I'll fucking fight him! I'm going to fucking kill him for putting his hands on you Dolph…"_ Dean spat.

_"I know I'm not going to be able to stop you Dean…I just want you to please…be careful…"_ Dolph begged.

Dean gently stroked Dolph's crown, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on his forehead.

_"Don't worry about me…"_ Dean whispered.

Dolph's eyes narrowed as he fell dazed, deeply taking Dean's lips, kissing them passionately. Dean obviously didn't hesitate to kiss back, feeling heated in an instant. He soon broke the kiss.

_"You better save that for a little while…or we're going to end up fucking right here…"_ Dean breathed.

_"Oh don't worry Dean…I won't let you…"_ Dolph chuckled.

_"That's no fair…"_ Dean pouts

_"Not until this problem is resolved…I'm scared and sex is the last thing on my mind…"_ Dolph sighed.

Dean caressed his Cheek softly as he looked deeply into his eyes.

_"Hey, there's nothing to be scared of…that son of a bitch isn't going to touch one single hair on your head."_ Dean said.

_"You have to stay with me when I get out of here…Jack will be coming back to the hotel…I don't know when…but I he will be coming for me again…"_ Dolph said.

_"I have no problem with sharing a room with you…while I'm waiting for him…we can catch up on each other…"_ Dean replied.

Dolph arced an eyebrow at Dean.

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"I really want a chance with you…and I just want to know if I'm good enough or not…"_ Dean sighed deeply.

Dolph looked at him, feeling quite apathetic about Dean's feelings for him. He was still very cautious of dating anybody. He just didn't want to break Dean's heart.

The door came opened as a nurse entered, approaching Dolph with a smile.

_"Your awake, that's a good sign. I'm here to check your blood pressure and draw some blood, then the doctor will see you in a bit."_ She said.

Dean took his seat, watching as the nurse tended to Dolph. It didn't take long until the nurse finally left. It was silent for a moment. Dean looked to the blonde, not being able to take his eyes off of him. Dolph turned to him. Dean quickly looked away.

_"Call me a creeper all you want…I can't stop looking at you…"_ Dean sighed.

_"Come here Dean…"_ Dolph chuckled.

With that said, Dean got up from his chair and approached the male. Dolph reached for Dean's arm, pulling him down to where their lips met, kissing each other deeply. Dean felt a strong rush of heat take over his whole body as he took advantage of Dolph's soft lips, entering his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Dolph quivered, fighting Dean's wandering tongue as he too was beginning to feel quite aroused. Dean broke the kiss, his face crimson.

_"I'm telling you Dolph…"_ Dean groaned.

_"I know…"_ Dolph replied.

The two were silent, Dolph getting instantly distracted by the large bulge in Dean's tight jeans.

_"Yeah, I'm hard…I just wish you could take care of it now…"_ Dean breathed.

Dolph sat up in his bed, sighing as he thought to himself a while. Dean was quiet, not wanting to pressure him.

_"I'm really not trying to pressure you Dolph…"_ Dean said.

_"I know Dean…"_ Dolph replied.

A minute or two passed by quickly and Dolph turned on his side, both hands placed on Dean's waist as he pulled the male close.

_"Dolph… you really don't have to do this…"_ Dean said.

The blonde looked up at Dean, his icy blue eyes gaze at him deeply, his face ruby.

_"Dean, calm down…I want to…"_

_"If the doctor just happens to walk in on you with my dick in your mouth…"_ Dean was interrupted.

_"I'll be quick…why are you complaining anyway? Don't you want me to suck you off…?"_ Dolph said.

_"Fuck yes…but…"_ Dean was cut short once again.

_"Then shut up and let me do it…"_ Dolph was stern.

Dean's eyes widened to Dolph's demanding words as he smiled big. He was surprised by his attitude, also loving it. Dolph loosened his belt, working his jeans, and pulled down the hem of his boxers as his full sized cock sprung out in front of him. Dolph swirled his tongue around the tip, taking the head of Dean's cock into his warm mouth. Dean's eyelids narrowed as he bit his bottom lip, holding in a groan. Dolph looked up at him, his lips around his cock. He then wrapped his hand around Dean's thick shaft, stroking as he sucked the tip. Dean was already on the edge as he couldn't hold it any longer.

_"Shit, fuck Dolph!"_ Dean moaned.

Dolph popped his lips at the tip, still stroking him.

_"Be a little quieter baby…"_ Dolph breathed.

_"I'm not going to promise you that…but I'll try."_ He replied.

The blonde smiled sweetly at Dean, turning his attention back on his cock, pulling his hand away and taking his whole length down his throat. Dolph gagged a bit, thus kept sucking Dean, bobbing his head up and down quickly. He felt tighter, harder as he sucked so well. Dean was almost at his breaking point, feeling his climax already.

_"Damn Dolph…you can fucking work your mouth…I'm going to cum so fast…"_ Dean breathed.

Dolph sucked harder, his lips smacking as the sounds grew louder, filling the room. Dean threw his head back groaning with pure bliss as he was lost under Dolph's pleasurable action.

_"Shit!"_ Dean moaned.

Dolph felt Dean's fingers entangle in his bleached locks as he held his head, thrusting into the blonde male's mouth. Dolph lost it. Muffled moans escaped him, so lustful. Dean stiffened and Dolph quickly pulled away.

_"Cum in my face baby…"_ Dolph moaned.

Dean obeyed, pulling his head back as he stepped closer. He stroked his pulsing cock until he busted, coating Dolph's face so perfectly.

_"You like that, don't you…"_ Dean purred.

_"Yes baby…"_ Dolph moaned lustfully.

Dean straightened up as Dolph reached for some tissues next to him and cleaned up. Dolph breathed heavily, needing to climax as well. He grew frustrated with it, regretting what just happened.

_"Fuck Dean…that was a bad idea…now I want you inside so bad…"_ He pouts.

_"Well shit Dolph…I feel fucking terrible…"_ Dean sighed.

_"No…that was my fault…but when I get out of here…that'll change…"_ Dolph replied.

Dean approached him, turning his face to his and kissed him.

_"Damn it Dean…"_ Dolph wined lustfully.

_"Breath Dolph…I promise I'll give you what you want…"_ Dean whispered.

Dolph rested his head on Dean's chest as he was held close. Dean's heart raced as he didn't want to let him go. Dolph's feelings for him grew, thus, he didn't want to make it official yet.


	8. Broken Love

It was a brighter day for sure as the sun beamed beautifully, the temperature warm, and the breeze cooling. Dean was still with Dolph as they waited for the doctor to do more checkups on him before releasing him from the hospital.

_"They're taking a hell of a long time with this aren't they…I'm sick of looking at these walls…"_ Dean complained.

_"Relax…we'll be out of here soon…are you always this impatient…?"_ Dolph sighed.

_"Sometimes yeah…"_ Dean replied.

Dolph shook his head and rolled his eyes at him. Dean couldn't help but to smirk.

_"You're sexy when you're annoyed…I should annoy you more often…"_ Dean purred.

_"Please don't…you being a dick isn't sexy…"_ Dolph huffed.

_"Come on…"_ Dean pouts.

The door suddenly opened as the doctor entered, taking Dolph out for a while and Dean was told to wait. It took a while as Dean grew really impatient, swearing to himself as he waited. His phone rang in his pocket, getting a call from Seth. He answered.

_"Dude…what do you want…?"_ He asked.

_"I was just wondering how Dolph is doing…? I know we haven't talked since we had to leave the hospital that morning…I'm sorry that I'm worried…"_ Seth replied.

_"He's doing fine…they are running some tests on him before they discharge him…"_ Dean said.

_"That's great…when you guys do get out…come over, Roman and I are throwing a little party for Dolph…"_ Seth continued.

_"Come on man…Dolph doesn't need to be around a lot of people right now"_ Dean sighed deeply.

_"It's just me, Roman, you and Dolph…calm down okay…"_

_"All right… we will go, but you will not bring up anything about what happened that night…or we will leave…I'm serious…got it…?"_ Dean said sternly.

_"I know Dean…I won't…I promise…this is a little celebration for Dolph's recovery…nothing bad will be talked about…"_ Seth agreed.

_"Good…"_ Dean replied.

Dean hung up and was startled by the door opening, seeing Dolph being escorted inside by the doctor.

_"He is healing up perfectly, the fracture is sealing up on its own and there is no leaking. Just go ahead and get your regular clothing on and you'll be free to go, just pick up your pain medicine to dull the headaches."_ The doctor said.

Dolph nods and thanks the doctor as he shut the door for the blonde's privacy. Dean watched as Dolph removed his hospital gown, studying him slowly as he was very turned on by the male's perfectly toned body. Dolph turned to see Dean ogling over him and rolled his eyes.

_"What was that all about…? I can't look at you…?"_ Dean pouts.

_"Fucking creeper…"_ Dolph spat.

_"Dude…really…?"_ Dean chuckled with agitation.

_"You're too much Dean…I swear…the girls must love you…"_ He said sarcastically.

_"Whoa…what does girls have to do with anything…?"_ Dean stood up.

Dolph tossed the gown on the edge of the bed and grabbed his shirt.

_"I've seen how you are with the beautiful girls…signing their chest…looking at their asses…even smacking them…you're weak…"_ Dolph said.

_"What the hell are you talking about Dolph…?"_ Dean grimaced.

Dolph sighed as his arms dropped to his side, his shirt still in his hand.

_"Never mind Dean…it's…"_ Dolph paused.

The room was silent for a moment, then it hit Dean instantly. He chuckled silently.

_"Oh, I know why…you're the jealous type huh…?"_ Dean said.

_"Why the fuck would I be jealous…? It's pretty obvious…"_ Dolph turned away.

"Yeah right…you're getting all worked up over my female fan base out of nowhere…admit it Dolph…you're jealous of how I act towards them…" Dean said.

_"No! God damn it Dean…just drop it…"_ Dolph sighed.

_"All right…but I'm going to tell you this now…I'm not in love with any of those girls…it's you I'm in love with…remember that…"_ Dean said.

Dolph blushed deeply, standing still as he processed his words, kind of finding it hard to believe. He suddenly was startled by Dean's arms wrapping around his bare waist, his lips brushing against Dolph's shoulder blade, so soft. Dolph got chills as he dropped his shirt. Dean's lips smacked against his flesh with a deep kiss to his shoulder, so repeated. Dolph was already melting.

_"Dean…stop it…"_ Dolph begged.

_"What's up with you…?"_ Dean's voice was husky.

Dolph couldn't say another word as Dean's lips were now on the back of his neck, so chilling, so intense. It tickled Dolph on the inside, jumping as Dean lightly scraped his flesh with his teeth.

_"Fuck Dean…that's enough…"_ Dolph moaned.

_"Man, sex with you is going to be amazing…"_ Dean said.

_"Dean for the love of…"_ Dolph paused once again.

_"You're so damn sensitive…"_ Dean added.

Dolph broke contact with Dean, pulling away as he quickly put on his shirt, taking his jeans and moving to the opposite side of the bed. Dean was a bit disappointed as he watched Dolph put on his pants. After straightening himself up, Dolph looked to Dean, his face still red.

_"Let's just go now…"_ Dolph said.

Dean followed, making their way out in front of the hospital, Dean stopping Dolph as he attempted to walk forward. He remembered Seth leaving him a text a few minutes after he called him, telling him that he will pick them up.

_"Seth is coming to get us…"_ Dean said.

_"So you two are still friends…?"_ Dolph asked.

_"Well yeah…he's a fucking big mouth idiot but I don't hate him…"_ Dean answered.

Dolph said nothing in return as he chuckled silently. It wasn't long until Seth's car pulled up to them. Both Dean and Dolph approached the car, Dean opening the door for Dolph, causing him to look at him for a moment before getting inside. Seth watched their actions as Dean got in the back seat while Dolph was in the front. Seth took off, driving to his place as he pulled up in his driveway.

_"I'm glad you're okay Dolph…"_ Seth said.

_"Thanks…why are we at your place…?"_ Dolph asked.

_"Just come inside…"_ Seth smiled.

They got out of the vehicle and made their way to the porch. Dean and Dolph waited as Seth opened the front door. They walked inside, seeing the living room decorated beautifully and a variety of food and drinks that sat neatly on the table. Dolph's eyes lit up as he was surprised by what he saw in front of him.

_"What is this…?"_ Dolph asked.

_"Just a little recovery celebration…we're just happy that you're better now…"_ Seth replied.

_"Come on…you guys didn't have to do this…"_ Dolph chuckled.

_"We're your friends Dolph…we really care about you…"_ Seth replied.

Dolph looked to Dean with an eyebrow arced.

_"You were in on this too huh…?"_ He asked.

Dean's eyes widened as he blushed, opening his mouth as Seth stepped on his foot, causing him to jump.

_"Yeah…of course…"_ Dean chuckled nervously.

_"You asshole…"_ Dolph chuckled.

Dolph placed both hands on the sides of his face, planting a deep kiss on his lips. Dean melted in an instant, not parting as he began to make out with him. Thus, Dolph pulled away, covering his mouth. Seth smiled as he blushed.

_"You two are a cute couple…"_ He said.

_"We aren't dating…"_ Dolph said.

The room was silent as Seth's smile slowly disappeared. Dean was embarrassed. Seth attempted to say something but Dean grabbed his arm.

_"Don't Seth…"_ Dean warned.

The bearded male nods as he walks off, fixing the table a bit. Dolph followed and Dean made his way to the sofa to sit.

Dolph watched as he did so, feeling bad about what he said a moment ago. He sighed deeply.

_"Look…Seth…there's a reason why I said that…please don't take it so hard…"_ Dolph started.

Seth turned to the blonde, very inquisitive about Dolph's reason.

_"I understand Dolph…its okay…"_ He replied.

_"I just don't want to hurt Dean…I'm afraid…"_ the blonde said.

_"I know…but Dean seems very embarrassed…"_ Seth looked to Dean on the sofa.

_"Your right…"_ Dolph sighed.

_"Let's just focus on celebrating your recovery now…okay…?"_ Seth said.

Dolph nodded. Roman approached them with a smile on his face.

_"There's the star of the party…"_ Roman started.

Dolph turned around, smiling back.

_"Yeah…I'm all better…"_ Dolph replied.

_"Now that you're down here babe, we can get started by digging into this food…"_ Seth said happily.

Roman nodded as the two began to serve themselves.

_"Go get Dean Dolph…and eat…"_ Seth said.

Dolph made his way over to Dean nervously.

_"Dean…you hungry…?"_ Dolph asked.

_"Nah…"_ Dean replied.

It was silent as Dolph was dismayed. Taking a seat next to the male. It was obvious that Dean was a bit sullen by Dolph's words earlier.

_"Dean…are you…pained by what I said earlier…"_ Dolph asked.

_"Of course not…why the hell would I be…?"_ Dean replied flatly.

_"Come on now…It's very clear to me…"_ Dolph sighed.

_"I have no reason to be all emotional about your choice okay…drop it…"_ Dean spat.

_"You're pissed Dean…"_

_"Dude, shut the fuck up…I'm not pissed about anything, all right…?"_ Dean snapped.

_"Do you hear yourself now…?"_ Dolph huffed.

_"Yeah…I'm not fucking deaf…"_

Dean got up and walked out the back door, leaving Dolph alone. Seth watched everything and put his plate down, thus, Roman stopped him.

_"Leave them alone Seth…"_ He demanded.

_"Roman I'm not going to let their fight ruin this…it's getting out of hand already…"_ Seth snapped.

Roman sighed, letting him go.

_"All right then, you better fix it…"_ Roman said sternly.

Seth made his way to Dolph, sitting next to him.'

_"Seth, I don't want to talk now…"_ Dolph said.

_"No Dolph get over it…this is getting ridiculous and it needs to stop…"_ Seth snapped.

_"You know what's getting ridiculous Seth…? Dean is! He's all pissed off just because I won't date him! He's acting like a spoiled brat! Get on him not me!"_ Dolph snarled.

_"Why won't you just give him a chance then…? He really does loves you…"_ Seth asked.

_"Because I'm just not ready to date anybody yet okay…why is that so hard to understand?"_ Dolph said

_"Come on Dolph…there has to something else to this…is it somebody else…?"_ Seth asked.

_"No…it's just that…I'm afraid of hurting Dean…"_ Dolph sighed.

_"No Dolph…you're already hurting him…that kiss you gave him earlier seem like a big tease…you made him feel like shit by doing that and then telling me that you're not dating him…if you don't want to date him, then don't be intimate with him…plain and simple…"_ Seth was stern with his words.

_"Fuck Seth…you're right…what am I doing…?_" Dolph covered his face.

_"What you need to do is go out there and apologize to Dean for embarrassing him like that…"_ Seth demanded.

_"All right Seth…"_ Dolph agreed.

The blonde got up and made his way outside, seeing Dean standing under a large shady tree, his back turned, and a lit cigarette in his hand. He slowly approached the male, only stopping a few feet away from him. Dolph was very hesitant. Dean turned around, noticing him standing there and looked at him with a sulky look on his face.

_"What do you want…?"_ Dean snarled.

_"Dean…I'm sorry for what happened earlier…I was so wrong for doing that…"_ Dolph said.

_"Are you also sorry for sucking my cock too…?"_ Dean snapped.

_"Dean stop it…you're going to make this very difficult…"_ Dolph sighed.

_"The only one making things fucking difficult is you…"_ Dean hissed.

_"Dean…"_ Dolph was stopped.

_"Don't even Dolph…I'm done trying…all you're doing is fucking with me…I've had it…I'm fucking sick of you playing games with me."_

_"Seth told me the same thing and I feel like shit now! I deserve every word you're throwing at me…"_ Dolph said.

_"You deserve way more than just petty words…you deserve to be socked in that pretty little face of yours…maybe you were doing the same shit to Jack that you're doing to me now…is that it Dolph…? Is that why you got your ass handed to you by Jack that night…?"_ Dean spat.

Dolph stood silent as his face was red with sudden pain and anger, his eyes becoming quite glassy.

_"Hey…I'm just giving you what you said you deserved right…? Maybe I'll let Jack fuck you up again…"_ Dean snarled.

_"You know Dean…I'm trying my best to work things out with you…but instead, you want to let your fucking temper get the best of you…that's why I'm so hesitant to date you…you're disgusting attitude and the way you think with your dick makes me question this…"_ Dolph hissed.

_"Oh so I think with my dick huh? When you were obviously the one willing to suck me off and then beg me to fuck you…but you're so fucking hesitant to date me…yeah…I understand you clearly…"_ Dean said sarcastically.

_"Damn it Dean! This is only getting worse…I can't do this this anymore…I'm just going to leave…"_

Dolph turned around, walking off as Dean watched him flatly. Seth approached the back door, quickly moving out of the way while Dolph rushed passed him.

_"Dolph…what…"_ Seth's sentence was cut short.

_"I'm out of here…thanks for the party Seth…I'm really sorry…but things didn't work out…"_ Dolph said.

Seth watched as the blonde male walked out the front door, piteous of the heated situation that suddenly boiled out of proportion. He then went outside and walked up to Dean.

_"What the fuck happened Dean!?"_ Seth spat.

_"I don't want to fucking talk about it Seth…it's over…"_ Dean snarled.

_"No! You fucking tell me what the fuck you said to him! Now!"_ Seth demanded.

_"I told him I was done with him manipulating me…"_ Dean replied

_"Do you know that Dolph was holding in tears? You obviously said way more…"_ Seth said.

_"I could fucking care less…"_ Dean said.

_"I'm really worried about Dolph being alone Dean! After what happened that night!"_ Seth snapped.

_"And…? I hope he gets fucked up again…I don't give a fuck anymore…"_ Dean scoffed.

_"You have a serious fucking problem!"_ Seth snarled.

_"Thanks for the compliment…I'm fucking out…"_

Dean walked off, leaving Seth alone as he shook his head at him, afraid of what's bound to happen later on.


	9. If only you were here with me

**{The Miz stops by for a little visit. mild slash!}**

Dolph sat alone in his hotel room, ill at ease as he was also very afraid, his eyes glued to the door that was locked in front of him. Silence began to take him down, drowning him into a temporary depression. In the back of his mind, Dolph wanted Jack to just break down the door and beat him to a bloody pulp. He deserved every swing from Jack, he thought. A knock at the door made him jump, standing to his feet as he was instantly alert.

_"Go ahead and break the door down and beat me Jack…I'm still not giving you what you want!"_ Dolph scoffed.

_"What…? Dolph, it's me…"_

Dolph's body relaxed, recognizing that voice. He walked over to the door and opened it only to see Mike looking at him stupidly. Of course Dolph was embarrassed. He let the male inside, closing the door behind him as they both sat down.

_"What went on between you and Jack…?"_ Mike asked curiously.

_"I'd rather not talk about it…it's been creating a bunch of problems lately…plus, more problems started happening right after that…"_ Dolph sighed.

Mike was confused by his answer, watching the blonde run his fingers through his bleached locks nervously.

_"Come on Dolph…you can tell me…"_ Mike said.

_"All right…I'll make it short…Jack wants to have sex with me, I refused so he ended up beating me so bad I ended up in the hospital with a fractured skull. And to make shit even worse, Dean is crushing on me and I refuse to date him, so I just had to fuck myself over by throwing myself on him a couple times, now he wants nothing to do with me anymore…"_ Dolph explained.

It was silent as Mike was appalled by what he had just said.

_"Now that I told you…don't ask me anything about it…what are you even doing here anyways…?"_ Dolph asked.

_"I just wanted to hang out with you a bit…we are friends aren't we…?"_ Mike said.

_"Mike, I'm in no mood right now…"_

_"I'm really sorry this is happening to you and all, but you can't just sit around like this…"_

_"I said, I'm in no fucking mood!"_ Dolph scoffed.

_"Dude, chill out!"_

_"Don't say that fucking word!"_ Dolph snapped.

_"Say what?"_

_"Just go Mike…"_ Dolph sighed.

_"Dolph, you're beet red…are you sure you're okay…are you sick…?"_ Mike asked with concern.

Dolph turned to the male, boiling with anger as he began to grow very frustrated with Mike's presence.

_"I'm not fucking sick all right! I'm pissed! I told you to get out!"_ Dolph spat.

It was silent again as the two men were face to face, Mike reaching his hand to Dolph's face, feeling his forehead and softly moving it to his cheek. Dolph's eyes became glassy, dilating at his sudden touch. The two were frozen, eyes gazing into eyes as the moment was starting to get very heated.

_"I know…"_ Mike said.

Dolph was quiet, his mind shutting down, Mike becoming nothing but a blur to him. Mike slowly moved his face closer to his, their lips now attached as Mike kissed Dolph softly. The blonde melted to the warmth of his lips. Mike slowly pulled away, only stopping three inches from the blonde's lips. Dolph couldn't fight his urges anymore, not only for a minute as he crashed his lips into Mikes, deeply moving them on his. The room was filled with the sounds of Dolph and Mike's lips smacking against each other, echoing beautifully. Dolph's eyelids grew heavy as they closed, his body sinking back as Mike fell on top of him. Dolph was already beginning to lose it as he was hot, burning with arousal. Mike's hands began to roam Dolph's body, causing the blonde to arc his back under him which was perfect timing for Mike as he pulled up his shirt, not noticing that Dolph's shirt needed to be unbuttoned. The blonde pushed the male upward, throwing his arms at the side of him, his chest expanding quickly as he panted. Mike studied the male, getting a good glimpse of his frame so perfect, his eyes plastered to his nipples, so erect behind the thin fabric of his shirt. Dolph was silent, waiting for him to work the buttons on his shirt, thus, he did, slowly pulling the tiny buttons out of the holes. Mike loosened all of them, pulling the shirt away from Dolph's torso. Beads of sweat glistened on Dolph's bare masculine frame. Mike's eyes were hooded, studying the blonde as his fingers began to flick at his nipples, earning a wince and a moan so blissful.

"Fuck…fuck…fuck…" Dolph breathed under his breath.

_"Sensitive are we…?"_ Mike purred.

Dolph turned his head to the side, his eyes closed as his back was arced off of the mattress, his body very fidgety to Mikes teases. Mike then stopped, dipping his head down and taking a bud between his lips, sucking and lightly biting Dolph. The blonde gasped.

_"God yes…."_ Dolph moaned.

The two men began to feel their cocks grow hard, both entering an extreme state of arousal, not taking long to remove each other's clothing. They were both were only in their boxers now, Mike on top of Dolph as their fingers were entangled together, his hips thrusting upward on Dolph as their cocks rubbed together. They kissed each other deeply, slow and heated. Their tongues played together as their breaths, so warm mixed. Dolph was gone, moaning repeatedly to Mike's sensual movements, his length pulsing, aching for release. The blonde's mind ran wild, needing this.

_"Fucking losing it…"_ Dolph moaned.

_"Lose it then babe…"_ Mike whispered between the kiss.

Dolph panted as lust took him over, causing him a bit of pain as his cock needed some attention.

_"Fuck Dean…!"_ Dolph moaned loudly.

Mike stopped his movement, looking at the blonde as he was instantly turned off. Dolph lifted his head upward, disappointed at the fact of him stopping. Mike looked pissed, getting off of Dolph and gathering his clothes.

_"What the fuck?"_ Dolph breathed.

_"Don't what the fuck me Dolph…you know damn well whose name you just fucking moaned…!"_ Mike snarled.

_"And….?"_ Dolph replied.

_"Is my name Dean?!...No!"_

_"Last time I checked, we aren't together Mike…we would've just fucked…"_ Dolph sat up.

A sigh escaped Mike as he finished getting dressed, walking to the door.

_"You're right…It would've been a waste of my time anyways... wouldn't have meant shit to you…"_ Mike huffed.

Dolph said nothing, sitting quietly as he was very confused. Mike thought to himself for a moment then shook his head, yanking the door open and walking out, slamming the door behind him. Dolph laid back down, his eyes closing as a deep sigh escaped him. His hand pressed against his forehead as he was in pain, a tear falling from his eye and streaming down his temple. He knew he wasn't going to go through with sleeping with Mike anyways. He needed Dean next to him. Dolph was shattered, empty inside as he just wanted to talk to him. He then sat up, wincing at the deep throbbing pain in his head as he reached for his pants, pulling his cellphone from his right pocket and scrolled through it. He pulled Dean's number up, not even having his number for long as Dean gave it to him when they were in the hospital together. Dolph was extremely hesitant, staring at the number for a while. He then tossed his cellphone to the side and it hit the wall. Dolph threw his hands over his face as he began to cry silently.

_"What the fuck is my fucking problem!?"_ Dolph shouts.

The male was angry at himself, bolting up and punching himself in the head as hard as he could. The pain in his head was now worse. Dolph was a mess as blood ran down his forehead. His tears fell in his lap as he quivered with sorrow. In his mind, Dolph thought that Dean was never going to talk to him again. It killed him inside to think that.

_"I'm sorry Dean…sorry…."_ Dolph cried.


	10. Forgive me

**{Writer's block is a bitch XD}**

Only a few days had slowly passed, the silence between Dolph and Dean was still present. It was 12:00 pm on the dot and Dean sat at a bar for about two hours, drinking shot after shot, pestering the bartender to refill his glasses. He was very intoxicated, swiveling from side to side in his stool. His foot stomped on the ground as he caught himself before falling. The bartender was very concerned for him, taking the shot glasses away. Dean became frustrated by the server's sudden action, his fist slamming against the wooden surface with force.

_"I said I wasn't done! Now give me another shot!"_ Dean slurred loudly.

Other customers turned their focus deeply on the drunk male, mumbling amongst themselves. Dean began cussing up a storm.

_"Sir, you've had enough…I'm going to have to ask you to leave or I'll have you removed with force…"_ The bartender said firmly.

_"I know when I've fucking had enough! I'm a grown man! My arms are long enough to reach over this fucking table and snatch your ass up!"_ Dean scoffed.

Before the bartender could do anything else, Dean pulled himself up off of his stool, his eyes blood shot and glassy as his face was crimson.

_"I'll just find somewhere else to go…the service here is shit anyway…you're not getting a cent out of me you little fuck boy…have a good night…"_ Dean snarled.

Everybody silently watched as Dean stumbled out of the bar, the room automatically filling with conversation after he left. The street lights and noises of the busy city was nauseating to Dean as he stumbled into a wall of the building, slumping against it, his eyes closed. Dean's head was pounding, he was very dizzy as well. He sank to the ground as he rested against the wall.

_"Fucking cheap shitty liquor…I feel so damn sick…"_ Dean mumbled.

Dean was startled by his phone ringing in his pocket, hesitating a bit. He sighed deeply as his hand weakly reached into his pocket, pulling it out without even looking at the contact. He answered it.

_"Huh…?"_

_"Dean…?"_

_"What…? Who the fuck is this…?"_ Dean slurred.

_"Dean its Seth…are you okay…?"_

_"Oh yeah…it's you…how the hell are you!?"_ Dean chuckled.

_"You're drunk aren't you…?"_ Seth sighed.

_"Yeah I'm fucking wrecked…and…?"_

_"And…? Dean I could care less if you don't want to hear this but to bad…I haven't heard from Dolph for a few days, he hasn't been answering his phone at all. I even went by his motel room a couple times and he didn't answer…his lights were still on but the door was locked. I'm starting to think that he could've killed himself…"_ Seth explained.

Dean huffed, a crooked smile appearing on his face as he was silent.

_"What do you want me to do about it…huh…? Go there, bust the door down and carry his dead body outside then fucking cry…?"_ Dean chuckled.

_"You're really a piece of fucking work aren't you Dean…? I know Dolph loves you. And this grudge you're holding against him is fucking childish! Get over yourself!"_ Seth spat.

_"What I got over is him Seth…he blew his chance with me by fucking playing with my emotions! He only had fucking excuses! He wanted my dick! Not me Seth! If he did kill himself, he did it for attention! He doesn't fucking love me!"_ Dean snapped.

_"Oh come the fuck on Dean! That night when you were drunk, you obviously had no problem getting into his pants. I saw you're body language…if you really loved him, you would've respected him more…and now you're telling me you could care less if he died…you're no better Dean..."_

_"So…I was drunk…drunk…and why the fuck are you in this!? Stay the fuck out of it! And you're fucking wrong! Dolph doesn't love me! If he loves me so damned much then he wouldn't have threw me under the bus that day! He was fucking with my mind and you knew it!"_

Dean boiled with both anger and sadness as his voice was cracking. It remains silent. Seth sighed deeply on the other line, clearly hearing Dean Sob.

_"I see why you've been drinking…I knew you wasn't going to be able to stay mad at him for long Dean…"_ Seth said.

The cellphone slipped from his fingers, falling into his lap as the screen was still brightly lit. Dean covered his face, silently sobbing as people passed by without even noticing him. Seth was right, he needed Dolph even more now. He grew more worried about him, quivering as he picked his phone back up and placed it to his ear again.

_"Seth, take me to him…come and get me now…don't fucking stall you hear me? Just get here…"_ Dean was stern.

Dean hung up, sitting quietly as he waited for Seth. The temperature quickly dropped and Dean hugged himself tightly. Dolph was the only thing on his mind, all of those harsh words he said to him was coming back to haunt him. Dean was beginning to regret it. What if he really did commit suicide? He thought. His heart raced and he began to pant as he was starting to panic. With the thoughts in his mind starting to attack him. Time seemed a bit slower. He cursed at himself, standing to his feet, losing his balance as he was still very intoxicated. Dean threw his arm at the wall as he caught himself. His dizzy spell became worse, using his free hand to press on his stomach. He bent over and threw up on the sidewalk, luckily, there were no people around him as the area became dead for a while. Dean coughed and spat, grimacing at the bitter taste of cheap liquor that came up. Dean was so dazed that he failed to notice Seth's car slowly pulling up next to him. The honk of the horn caused Dean to jump and stumble into the wall. Seth got out and rushed toward him.

_"You really are shitfaced…"_ Seth sighed.

Dean yanked his arm away from Seth while he tried to help him to the car.

_"I don't need your help…just do your job and drive…"_ Dean spat.

Seth said nothing, obeying Dean as he made his way around the car and got in, waiting for Dean as he did the same. They drove off quickly, heading to the hotel Dolph was staying in. Before Seth could even park, Dean got out and began running into the building.

_"Damn it Dean!"_

Seth swears with instant frustration then parked the car. He hurried into the hotel to see a fidgety Dean waiting at the front desk where nobody was.

_"Dean just follow me and calm down…"_ Seth said.

Dean followed Seth down the long hallway, taking an elevator to the second floor. As always, Dean was very inpatient. As the elevator stopped, the two made their way down the second hallway. Seth stopped at a door on the far right. Room number was 32E. Dean shoved Seth out of his way and turned the door knob a couple times. The door was locked. Dean began to beat on it.

_"Dolph! Open up! It's Dean! Damn it open up!"_ He shouts.

There was no answer. Dean grew irritated as he could clearly see that the lights were on through the crack of the door. He felt like breaking down, the thoughts of Dolph being either hurt or dead pestered him. Seth threw his fists at the door, beating on it hard.

_"Come on Dolph!"_ Seth yelled.

_"Let's just break the fucking door down… I know he's in there…he isn't answering it…"_ Dean breathed.

_"Dean we can't…"_

Before Seth could even finish his sentence, Dean backed away from the door, running back and ramming his shoulder into the door as hard as he could. He repeated himself.

_"Dean stop!"_ Seth shouts.

_"Shut the fuck up…I'm busting this door in…"_ Dean spat.

It took a while of extreme force from Dean until the door finally flew opened, hitting the wall inside the room. Both Dean and Seth froze at the sight in front of them. Dolph sat in the middle of the bed, leaning onto Jack, his legs on either side of Dolph. He had a knife held to his neck. They both were in nothing but their boxers. Jack's eyes were darkly hooded, looking at Dean and Seth. Dolph was petrified, his chest quickly expanding as he breathed heavily.

_"Well look at this baby…we've got ourselves an audience…"_ Jack purred.

Dean glared at the male as he instantly boiled with anger, his fists tightening as he attempted to run at him. Seth grabbed his arm, stopping Dean.

_"You realize that he's got a knife Dean…?"_ Seth warned.

_"Let me go Seth! Let me fucking go so I can fuck this worthless son of a bitch up!"_ Dean hissed."

_"You wouldn't want to lose your friend now would you Dean…?"_

Jack's eyes were hooded, glaring at Dean darkly. The blade was pressed on Dolph's neck, right on the jugular. The blonde male quivered with fear as his icy orbs stayed focused on Dean.

_"If you kill him, I'm fucking killing you! I fucking swear Jack!"_

Dean's voice was harsh, becoming infuriated. Seth stood quietly, a blank expression on his face thus, it was very obvious that he was angry as well. Jack's eyes were plastered to both men as he slowly began to move the blade from Dolph's neck to his chest. Dean took a big step forward but Seth's hand was on his arm tightly, holding him back. Jack couldn't help but to smile big, finding Dean's reaction very amusing. The tip of the knife dug upward into Dolph's flesh, causing the blonde male to arc his back, wincing to the sudden pain by Jack's force. Jack stopped his movement, the tip of the blade piercing threw his skin, but not deep enough. His hand was then tightly pressed to Dolph's mouth, stopping his cries as faint whimpering was muffled.

_"I'm going to kill him! And I have no problem hurting you to Seth!"_ Dean spat.

_"Dean you're a fucking idiot! He's doing this just to get a reaction out of you! He thinks it's funny, don't you get it!?"_ Seth scoffed.

_"Yeah, I know…he's begging to get his ass beat Seth…I understand."_ Dean chuckled.

_"If you run at him, he will kill Dolph! The knife is already under his skin!"_ Seth warned.

_"Very smart of you to notice that Seth…but I still didn't get what I want from him yet…now be a good boy and hold him back for a while okay…?"_ Jack said.

It was silent as Jack moved the knife away from Dolph, a little blood trickled from the small wound he had. He kept the knife tightly in his hand, tilting Dolph's head to the side and began to brush his lips up and down the blonde's neck. Dolph arced his back, quivering from the sudden pleasure he was getting from Jack. His lips teased Dolph's neck, trailing his deep kisses up to his jaw then stopping. His lips stayed in that same spot, his lips pressing on the blonde's jaw softly. His eyes rolled to Dean and Seth.

_"Don't worry about closing that door by the way…I'm going to show the world what this little slut is good at…"_ Jack purred.

_"And I'm going to show the world how you fucking die…"_ Dean hissed.

Seth stumbled forward as Dean bolted toward Jack, swinging his fist at the male. Jack was instantly stunned by Dean's blow to his head as the knife flew out of his hand. Dolph quickly fell over with him, rolling off the side of the bed. He grabbed his clothes off the floor and rushed toward Seth, dressing himself quickly.

_"Get him out of here Seth! Leave me alone with this son of bitch!"_ Dean snarled.

Dolph then attempted to go to Dean but Seth grabbed his arm.

_"Dolph, let's go…"_ Seth demanded.

_"He's going to get stabbed! No!"_ Dolph spat.

_"I said let's go!"_

Soon, Dolph and Seth were gone, closing the door behind them. Dean pulled Jack off of the bed, making him hit the floor pretty hard.

"So you thinks it's funny holding a knife to somebody's neck attempting to kill them huh…?" Dean growled.

Jack was yanked up on his feet by his hair as Dean Let go, throwing his fist at the male's face. He flew on the ground and Dean kneeled down over him, placing his hand tightly on his neck as he looked at him darkly, and full of boiling anger. Jack struggled to breath, grabbing the hand that was on his neck.

_"First you crack his fucking skull, then you tried to kill him in front of me!? I'm going to fuck your face up so bad!"_

Dean grit his teeth, his face as red as blood. Jack's eyes became glassy as it became more difficult for him to breath. Dean loosened his grip on Jack's neck they began throwing multiple punches to his face, breaking his nose and jaw and blackened his eyes. Jack was now out cold and Dean stopped himself, breathing heavily as he just looked at the bloodied male flatly.

_"I dare you to fuck with Dolph again…I dare you…"_ Dean spat.

He then stood to his feet, his eyes still focused on a bruised and beaten Jack. Dean walked to the door, stopping as he leaned his head on the wall. Dean thought to himself, still completely angry and wanting to literally kill Jack. He waited to calm himself down a bit. Jack weakly rolled over on his stomach, his head falling on his folded arms, then looking up to see a blurred Dean. Jack looked around to see the knife laying a few feet away from him under the bed. He reached for it with a shaky hand, picking it up. It wasn't long until Jack finally stood to his feet, stumbling quietly as he held the knife tightly. He approached Dean, lifting the blade above his head then bringing it back down with force. The knife pierced Dean's shoulder, causing him to fall to the floor. Dean rolled over, lifting his leg to kick the knife from Jack's hand as he attempted to stab him again.

_"You're fucking lost!"_

Dean scoffed as he sat up, pressing his hand on his wound that bled heavily. Jack approached him thus, Dean kicked him stomach, causing Jack to fall over.

_"I guess I didn't fuck you up bad enough…"_

Dean got up and walked over to him, kicking him in the face a few times. This time, Jack was out. Dean made his way out of the room, rushing out to the parking lot to see Seth and Dolph inside the car. The two looked at him in horror. Before Seth could even open the door to get out, Dean ran and got inside.

_"Just fucking go to the hospital…no questions, just fucking go!"_ Dean winced.

Seth started the car and rushed off, keeping his eyes on the mirror as he looked at him.

_"He fucking stabbed him didn't he!? I told you he was going to do it Seth! God damn it!"_ Dolph snapped.

The blonde crawled to the back seat with Dean, reaching for his shoulder but his hand was slapped away.

_"Dean don't do this!"_ Dolph begged.

_"Don't worry about me…once I get to the emergency room, I'll be fine…"_ Dean breathed.

_"Dean you're bleeding everywhere!"_ Dolph shouts.

_"Did you even fucking hear me a minute ago!?"_ Dean spat.

_"I heard you Dean! But I really don't give a fuck what you say right now!"_

Dolph place his hand on Dean's as he put some extra pressure on his shoulder. Dean groaned in pain.

_"Seth hurry it up!"_ Dolph grew impatient.

_"I'm going as fast as I can!"_ Seth replied.

_"I'm not fucking dying Dolph…relax!"_ Dean winced.

_"Like I said before…I don't give a fuck what you say!"_

_"So you fucking care about me all of a sudden…"_ Dean spat.

_"I swear Dean…don't start this now…"_

_"I can start whatever shit I want to start, Dolph…"_

_"Calm down already!"_ Dolph snapped.

_"Don't tell me to calm down, and don't follow me in the hospital…"_ Dean hissed.

Seth pulls into the parking lot of the hospital, parking close to the door of the ER and got out of the car to help Dean. Dolph stayed quiet as the door was opened. Dean was helped out of the car and into a wheelchair. Seth rolled him off, stopping to look back at Dolph who was standing by the car.

_"Dolph…?"_ Seth said.

_"Go ahead…I'll be right here…"_ Dolph replied.

_"You heard him Seth…let's go already…"_ Dean complained.

Seth was confused as he rolled Dean inside the hospital.

**{There's only a few more chapters left in this story. started another and want to finish that one. enjoy! /3}**


	11. There is no choice

**{I'M BACK! sorry for the long leave! will be posting the last 3 chapters!}**

Clouds of milky white, so opaque with the group of moisture that slowly moved across the slate grey sky as the thunder cracked deeply. Dolph sat on a visitor's bench outside the hospital. The blonde's eyes were plastered to his cell phone as he stared at the clock nervously. So hesitant to walk inside and find Dean's room. His heart was aching, wishing for a sign. Thus his phone rang. Dolph quickly answered.

"_Hello?" _Dolph started eagerly.

"_Yes Dolph…is that you…? This is Mike…look, I'm really sorry for what happened that night…I guess I got a little to carried away…the truth is…I've fallen for you. And I want you to be happy so I called you because I wanted to help you. I know you love Dean and this is why I'm talking to you." _

Dolph sat quietly, both speechless and confused.

"_Mike…" is all he could say as this was still processing in his head._

"_Look…the only way to get Dean to love you back is show him that you love him, literally be physical with it and show him that you want him. All you have to do is powder yourself up a little bit and hang out at his place a while when you know he's not there….surprise him." _Mike explained.

"_I get the idea of what you are trying to tell me…but what do you mean by 'powdering' up…? I'm sorry but….I'm not as feminine as everybody thinks I am…." Dolph breathed._

"_You know where I live….I'll have to show you." _

"_Is better not be a sick trick of trying to get me to sleep with you Mike….I'm serious…" the blonde hissed._

"_Trust me Dolph…..please…"_

And the conversation ended just like that as Dolph got up and walked off to catch a taxi.

The day quickly turned to night as Dean laid alone, not lifting one finger at the simple dinner of chicken soup, lightly toasted bread, and jello that was in front of him. His sight was glued to the off white ceiling. The thought of always hating the hospital began to slowly get to him. Though he couldn't stay disappointed for long as the nurse said that he will be discharged in the morning. Dean's body was already starting to heal quickly, besides the stitches he was going to be stuck with for a while. Then again, he would have to come back to get them removed. He was very irritated at the fact of receiving no text or calls from Seth or Roman. All he wanted was for this disastrous conflict to end. Dean hated the thought of Dolph's continuous blue emotions. He still couldn't find the courage to contact him still. He closed his eyes as he hoped to drift off, to forget everything and wish for a dream of the blonde angel he'd literally do anything for.

A Saturday morning, so crisp and cool rolled in. The sun finally revealed itself. Shinning brightly as the breeze blew loose leaves from the trees. Dolph and Mike were together standing in his living room. A large pink and white stripped bag sat in front of the two. Dolph was a little nervous about what could be in the bag. His soft blue eyes focused on Mike.

"_You went into a lingerie store….? Do I look like a female to you…?" Dolph stuttered nervously._

"_You must not know Dean very well…trust me Dolph…you won't regret a thing…" Mike chuckled._

Dolph narrowed his eyes at the male.

"_So you all of a sudden you know Dean more than I do…?"_

"_A little more than you…just do this if you love him." _Mike replied.

"_How the hell do you know about Dean's fantasies….?" _Dolph spat.

"_Dean has no shame in telling anybody what he does behind closed doors….the guy has no filter and you should already know that by now." _

The room went silent for a long while as Dolph eyeballed the bag, then looked back to Mike.

"_Take this and go get your Dean back….you know you want him." _Mike's eyes were stuck on the bleach blonde male, blankly. Mike was genuine with his attempt to help and Dolph finally knew. A sigh escaped him as he grabbed the bag and rushed out. It didn't take Dolph long to show up at Dean's hotel room, finding the spare key most including himself knew about. He entered the room, so empty. Dolph shook his head the minor mess of dirty dishes, pizza boxes, and dirty clothing scattered on the floor. He automatically began cleaning until the whole room was spotless, then sat on the sofa, staring at the bag.

Dolph reached into the bag, pulling out a lightweight but sturdy item wrapped so secure in a powder pink tissue paper. He was already very uncomfortable at the feel and sight of it. He slowly began to unwrap the item from the delicate paper. He grimaced at the lingerie, sitting it in front of him after unfolding a baby blue satin and ruffled corset with garter belt and matching thong.

"_Really….?" _Dolph chuckled nervously to himself as he studied it.

Then the thoughts hit him like a train in a rush. His cheeks flushed with red. He knew what he needed to do instantly. To get his lover back. To give Dean a chance. Dolph placed the lingerie back into the bag and carried it in the bedroom. The male removed his clothing, folding and setting them on the foot of the bed. He started with the light thin panties, very uncomfortable as it barely contained his manhood. Then the corset, zipping it up on the side and lacing it slowly with a bit of struggling. After a few moments of practice, the satin was snug, hugging his chiseled features with perfection. He clipped the garter belt to the lacey stockings. The sight of the stiletto heels that he forgot to pull out made him cringe, questioning how he was going to even stand. He sat on the bed, buckling the shoes on his feet and ankles.

"_Even if it takes breaking both of my legs….Dean you're still worth it…" _the blonde whispered to himself.

There is sat, studying himself in the mirror in front of him, waiting for his prince to show for him to take.


End file.
